Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy
by Orangetabby101
Summary: How does an outcast get by in private school where using Innocence as well as violence is not only allowed, but encouraged by all staff? Step into the life of socially awkward Allen Walker when he meets face to face with the school's most well known student, Kanda Yuu. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Genre: Romance; Humor

Period 1: English

* * *

><p>Summary: How does an outcast get by in private school where using Innocence is not only allowed, but encouraged by all staff? Step into the life of socially awkward Allen Walker when he meets face to face with the school's most well known student, Kanda Yuu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone! This is my first D Gray Man fanfic. And I'm sorry if the school setting seems quite cliche, I've seen quite a lot of them, its just that I have been planning this story for quite a while! I hope you enjoy, and I will try to update weekly!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda Yuu was not one to mess with. If he ever talked to you, it was either for notes, to insult you, or to just ask you something, and if you didn't answer, you would have hell to meet. Unless you were a female. If you were, he'd break you down emotionally. If you were a guy, there's no way he'd hesitate to lift a fist to your face.<p>

He walked down the hallway, the sway of his navy blue hair grabbing everyone's attention. The various girls who were ogling him were frozen as he sent a sharp glare their direction. Boys scrambled to step out of his way. He grinned, taking pride in his dominance over the school. Even teachers were quite terrified of him, except for Professor Cross. That lazy bastard only smoked cigars while handing out the same worksheets.

He stepped inside the classroom, taking his seat next to the Usagi, which smiled at him while spinning his hammer between his fingers. He glanced to his right, seeing Lenalee writing quickly, she glanced up and gave him a small wave before going back to her work. He glanced down at the assignment.

'Huh?' It was finally a different assignment. It was labeled 'Classwork' the description saying 'Explain what type of Innocence you have and how it is used.' He huffed.

The work was just too easy. Suddenly, Komui, the principal bust into the classroom.

"Greetings my valued students, and my dearest sister Lenalee!" He squealed.

"Shut up!" She hissed, throwing a pencil in his direction, which he barely dodged.

"We have a transfer student! Transferring from the Academy in London, he has transferred to our school in Japan! Please step inside!"

Everyone's, including Kanda's, eyes followed the student as he stood in front of the class, shaking terribly.

'He seems like a shrimp.' Kanda mused. He then blinked curiously. 'Why is he shaking like that? Don't tell me he's one of those sickly people...'

He was so wrong.

The moment Professor Cross turned his way, he jumped back so quickly that even Kanda didn't notice.

"So you decide to bring your ass to my classroom, idiot apprentice. Introduce yourself." Allen fidgeted a bit, but before he could speak, he was punched into the floor.

"You took too damn long, idiot apprentice." The student frowned, standing up and dusting himself off.

Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Allen Walker. I hope we can enjoy this school year as classmates." He said nervously. Hearing Professor Cross huff, he visibly stiffened.

Cross pointed to the desk behind Lavi.

"Take your seat, and get started on the work." Allen nodded, slowly walking to his desk.

* * *

><p>Kanda glanced back at Allen.<p>

'Hmm...not shrimp...beansprout would be better.' Allen, not noticing Kanda's stare, continued writing as he fidgeted with his glove. Kanda quirked an eyebrow.

'What's with one glove?' Allen blinked, frowning as he tapped his pen while in thought. The next thing he heard was Lavi whispering in his ear.

"So you've got the hots for the new student eh?" Kanda jerked around.

"What was that baka Usagi!?" Lavi snickered.

"You heard me Yuu-chan!" Kanda poked Mugen at Lavi's throat.

"Shut up. No I don't." Cross silently dismissed himself from the class as tension grew between them.

Lavi grinned and poked his cheek. "Aww, Yuu-chan is blushing!"

"Mugen!" Everyone was hushed as Lavi pulled out his hammer and blocked.

"Grow grow grow!" Lavi exclaimed, his hammer growing bigger than himself. Lenalee glared, slamming her foot in between the two.

"Stop it! How do you think brother would feel about you guys acting like this when a new student just arrived?!" Kanda turned to Allen, seeing him mind his own business.

It ticked him off.

How did he not notice what just happened?

"Hey new kid." He said gruffly. Allen looked up.

"Yes?"

"Wow, I can already tell you're dense. You didn't even notice what happened moyashi." Allen twitched.

"Moyashi? Excuse me, but my name is Allen."

"Moyashi." Allen slightly grinned.

"Or is it that you were too slow to register the fact that I introduced myself a few moments ago?" Allen said as he continued writing. Lavi and Lenalee's jaws hit the floor in shock.

**Nobody** insulted _Kanda_.

**Absolutely no one. **

Allen stared blankly as his desk was sliced in half.

"What's wrong moyashi? Not gonna use your Innocence? Or do you even have one?" The class erupted in laughter. Kanda slid away Mugen.

"If that's how it is, I'm not scared to actually fight, mo-ya-shi." He stressed out the last word, just to piss him off. Allen sighed, and stood up to get another sheet. Kanda blocked his path.

"Answer me Moyashi." Allen twitched again, more visibly.

"Could you please leave me alone? I'm trying to get my work done." He said, the hint of irritation very evident. Kanda scowled as he grabbed Allen by his shirt collar.

"Shut up idiot." He tossed him back. Allen frowned, feeling his Innocence trying to forcibly activate.

**'C'mon Allen, let me out!'** He clutched his head.

'Shut up Neah!' Allen sat up.

"How about you shut up!" He yelled. His final nerve was struck, and he didn't care that Cross had returned to the classroom. Kanda stared boredly.

"Like I should. Just be quiet Moyashi. Nobody cares." Allen was shaking.

This. Wasn't. Happening.

It was his first day of school, and he was being bullied already.

"Yuu-chan watch out!" Kanda turned to reprimand the rabbit, only to feel pain as Allen broke his seat against his back.

He had never been so shocked in his life.

That was it.

The moyashi asked for it, and he was gonna get it.

Suddenly, Komui walked in, seeing the destruction, and spun back around

"You can take care of that Lenalee!"

"Why you..."

"Oi, get back to your seats." Cross said, making everyone shift back. Allen frowned.

"I don't-"

_**RIIIIIING**_

The bell rang, causing all the students to rush out of the classroom at breakneck speed unknown to mankind.

Allen slowly walked out the door, only to be stopped by Cross.

"Allen. You know what's going to happen if you don't stay in your place." Allen nodded feebly, before turning to walk out the classroom.

"Thanks, Master." He soon stepped into the hallway

As he stood in front of the classroom, he mentally cursed at Neah.

'Was that you who did that?! Why?!'

**'That jerk is full of himself! We taught him a lesson!' **Neah said angrily inside his mind.

'Fine, fine. Leave me alone already. I have to go to music class now.'

Day 1- Period 1: End

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I will probably try to update weekly, but I'm not sure. And yes, Allen broke a chair on Kanda's back because of Neah. And to clear things out of the way:<strong>

**1. Allen can use the claw hand and Crown Clown. Why? Because I asked a few people and they suggested I keep both. But of course he won't be OP, because that's just not fair.**

**2. Allen can communicate with Neah already, and his Noah side will be revealed a little far from now.**

**3. Allen is scared of Cross. They still have the crazy past in this story.**

**4. Lenalee slammed her foot because she was using the Dark Boots at the moment, and that has a lot of force.**

**5. Kanda will be a real bitch in this story.**

**6. Everyone will be getting their own golems, Allen will get Timcampy.**

**7. (Finally) Chapters will be considered periods, and there are 8 periods a day. And since(in the story) school started on a Friday, there will be chapters labeled 'Weekend 1' and 'Weekend 2'.**

**I hope you all will enjoy this story! Sayonara for now, minna-san!**


	2. The Music Prodigy(Not)

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Genre: Humor; Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa, minna-san! I hope you are all ready for this chapter! I worked hard on it! I'm not sure...but I think I put a reminder for what this period of school is about...can't remember, sorry. But I hope you all enjoy and leave lots of reviews! Don't forget to follow and favor as well, and most importantly just enjoy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Music Prodigy(Not)<strong>

Allen walked down the hallway, ignoring the various stares.

Yes, it was quite creepy to see a kid with shocking white hair, a scratch that ran up his eye and turned into a pentacle, as well as a horizontal scratch that intersected, along with big, gray eyes.

More like disturbing.

He was then met with a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, turning around to see another student with a black eye patch and flaming red hair.

"May I help you?" He asked. The student laughed.

"No! I mean, can't I greet the new kid?" Allen frowned.

"Am I that noticeable?"

"If the white hair is anything to go by, then yea, you are totally noticeable. Besides, I'm interested in a guy that can piss Yuu-chan off to such a point!" He exclaimed excitedly. Allen, however, was not very amused.

"I could care less about that baka." He deadpanned, causing the student to back away a bit.

"Well, anyways, I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you." Lavi then frowned.

"Crap! We have music class next, and you have to choose an instrument, if you don't get there on time, the only other instruments that are available are the drum set and the piano. I don't know how to play either of them!" Allen's face visibly darkened at the word 'piano' but Lavi hadn't noticed.

"C'mon, let's get going!"

* * *

><p>"Greetings, fellow students! I am Professor Tiedoll, who will now be your teacher for music and art! Please pick an instrument to practice on." He said turning Lavi and Allen.<p>

Both of their hearts sank when they saw the drum set and piano untouched. Lavi whispered to Allen.

"I call the drum set." He said, quickly speeding to it. Allen quickly walked over to the piano and sat.

**'Hey Allen, there's a piano...can I play it?' **Neah asked Allen excitedly. Allen mentally shrugged, replying back.

'Why not? Just make sure you don't slam your fingers down at the end of the song, you have a habit of doing that.'

**'Sorry, its just that when I play, it feels like when we were in the special room and we had to play. Sorry.' **Neah apologized. Allen smiled.

'Don't worry about it, okay? Just do your best.' Allen told him sincerely.

"Okay students! We will be choosing by random!" Tiedoll said, smiling as he shook up a jar with everyone's name in it.

"Chaoji." Everyone turned to the student who was called. He looked around frantically, shocked.

"W-Wait, I still need time!" Tiedoll smiled.

"Anything for my apprentice!" Kanda's eyes narrowed into a glare.

'Che. That bastard.'

Tiedoll shook the jar again and pulled out a name.

"Lenalee," she nodded, picking up the electrical guitar. "Please show us your music piece." He finished saying, earning a soft him of understanding.

As her fingers brushed the strings, it was quite obvious that she had some experience. The way her skilled hands had executed each note with ease, forming an invigorating tune that nobody had ever heard before. She then finished with a perfect flick of the guitar pic, leaving a lasting affect on everyone. Tiedoll clapped his hands, tears running down his face.

"Bravo Ms. Lenalee! Such skill makes an old man happy!" Tiedoll picked up the jar and shook it, the sparkles of happiness clearly floating around him.

"Kanda." Kanda sighed, picking up the violin.

The classroom was slowly engulfed in a soft melody, pleasuring everyone's ears to the fullest. Tiedoll rubbed his eyes as tears began to form again. The way his hands moved elegantly to execute each note perfectly was astounding. Everything was enveloped in the harmonious turn.

"Bravo! I never knew my students were so musically inclined!" He shook up the jar, pulling out the next piece of paper.

"Lavi." Everyone(including Lavi himself) groaned. Allen took notice that everyone was putting in ear buds or headphones.

**'Looks like this one is gonna be bad.' **Neah said, making Allen frown.

'He can't be that bad...' Lavi silently gripped the drum sticks.

"Here we go!" He yelled.

The sounds being emitted were horrible. A terrible medley of pain and misery was slowly created as the sounds of sticks smashing wildly on the drums was too much to bear, even for Tiedoll. The rain of terror slowly veiled the classroom, adding pressure to the already thickened air.

_**10 minutes later...**_

Lavi finally stopped, looking around at the near dead corpses of his fellow students. Tiedoll sighed disdainfully.

"Let's see...Allen." Allen flinched as he took in the curious stares.

**'I'm taking over...you ready?' **Neah asked, letting Allen nod.

Neah smiled, slowly pressing the piano key and about to continue until

_**RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG**_

Class was finished, and the students poured out of the room.

* * *

><p>Allen slowly walked out of the classroom.<p>

**'You better let me play next time Allen.' **Neah whispered, making Allen chuckle lifelessly.

'Like I'd ever want to play th-'

"Oi, Allen! Wait up!" He turned around to see Lavi walking up to him. Allen turned around.

"Hey Lavi."

"C'mon next class is technology!" Lavi grabbed his left arm, and proceeded to pull him away, only to suddenly pull away. He chuckled nervously.

"Heheh, sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Allen sighed inwardly.

'I guess I'm still the odd one out...'

**'What is up with that kid anyway?' **Neah remarked in a disgusted tone. Allen shrugged. Lavi gave another smile and continued walking down the hall.

"We have technology next." He said, though Allen didn't reply. Though he already knew he wouldn't.

'That's strange,' he thought. 'What was that...power I felt...?' He decided to record this as a part of his own history.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for that delay! I hope I haven't kept too many people waiting! I hope you leave lots and lots of reviews, minna-san! Goodbye for now!<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	3. Lively Technology Class

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Genre: Romance; Humor

Chapter 3: Lively Technology Class

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa, minna-san! I am back with another chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoying this story and hope you leave a lot more of reviews! And remember to fav and follow! Arigato! <strong>

* * *

><p>Lavi silently led the way to the technology classes, Allen trailing behind him.<p>

He felt quite dejected.

The slight shock and fear of Lavi's expression made him feel horrible.

'I was stupid to think that it would be okay to get along with people.'

**'Please lift your spirits Allen! Look at the bright side, the whole family is visiting! That bastard Cross can't make you pay anymore debts! For a while at least...' **Neah told him sincerely. Allen blinked curiously.

'Everyone is visiting? Wow...' He thought absent mindedly until Lavi clapped in his face.

"Oi, Allen. We're at the technology room now." He said, an edge of happiness in his voice.

Allen stepped in, scanning the classroom. A man with somewhat spiky hair looked up.

"Ah. Hello. I'm your teacher for technology class, Professor Reever. Today we are selecting golems." He pointed to where everyone was hustled.

* * *

><p>Kanda stared blankly at the golden golem scattered among the various burgundy and black ones. Many students eyed it as well.<p>

"Ooh! That one is gold!"

"I want it!"

"It doesn't work, so what's the point?"

"It looks so shiny and cool!"

Kanda picked it up hesitantly, observing its features.

It certainly was different from the rest.

_**BITE**_

Yep. Certainly different. Many of the students started yelling and backing away.

* * *

><p>Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee stared in astonishment as Allen walked up to the golden terror. Lavi yelled.<p>

"Allen! What are you doing?!" Allen paid no heed and looked inside the box full of golems. The gold one floated directly in front of Allen's face. Allen's eyes grew watery.

"TIMCAMPY!" The gold golem flew into his hand, and swung its tail rapidly.

To say the entire class was shocked was quite the understatement.

They were _astounded. _

"What the heck?!"

"It didn't even bite him!"

"Maybe he has some creepy powers and hypnotized it!"

"Hey! Look at what's happening to it!"

Everyone's head(including Kanda's) jerked in Allen's direction.

"Timcampy?" Allen asked the golem curiously. It flew up from his hand and spun around in the air.

"He's hypnotizing it! I swear!" Came out a cruel voice. Many students turned to their classmate. Lenalee sighed.

"Chaoji...I'm pretty sure its more responsive to him. I doubt he could do that." Lenalee tried to reason with him. He scowled.

"He's probably a demon! Just look at him!" Everyone turned to Allen, taking in the white hair and red scar.

Murmurs started to ring in his ears.

"Maybe Chaoji is right. Its not everyday you see a creep like that."

"Yea! What's up with that scar?"

"Does he even have an Innocence?"

"Probably doesn't. He looks wimpy too."

Allen clenched his gloved fists tightly.

**'Allen? Want me to deal with them? I can. Please?' **Neah whined, desperate to get back at the students.

"No. I can handle it." Everyone looked over to Allen. Chaoji marched over.

"Handle what? You don't even have an Innocence!" He said, activating his own.

Kanda's eyes gazed over the situation in slight amusement.

'Chaoji is such a fucktard. But what's this uneasiness?'

_**SMACK!**_

Allen had went flying into the wall of the room. Timcampy frantically flew over, only to get its tail pulled.

"Probably demon possessed. This should do the job." He motioned for the other students to move aside as he slammed Timcampy on the desk by its tail. Allen's eyes widened.

"What are you do-"

_**CRACK**_

The tiny golem shattered to pieces under Chaoji's fist.

All he saw was red.

* * *

><p>Chaoji turned around to see a kick flying to his face. Everyone gasped in horror.<p>

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee stared in awe. Kanda snickered.

"And I thought he wouldn't do anything." Lavi's jaw hung low.

"I was just talking to him! He didn't even seem like the type to do-"

"You freaken wierdo! Just because you can fight doesn't cover up the fact that you don't have an Innocence!" Allen chuckles darkly.

"Who told you that?" He said, eyes striking fear into Chaoji's. Everyone watched intently as he pulled off one glove, exposing one bare hand. He smirked as he slowly took off the glove.

"What the hell?"

"His hand is completely black!"

"Is it an infection?"

Murmurs continued to go around. Lenalee blinked in confusion as Lavi's jaw dropped lower.

Choaji was trembling.

"AKUMA! AKUMA AKUMA AKUMA! I'M SURE OF IT! HE'S AN AKUMA!" Allen's eyes narrowed considerably.

**'That's it Allen! I can't take it anymore!'** Neah yelled in his head.

"Innocence... Activate." Many were awed by the large metal claw arm that had extended. The polished, sharp metal was lethal. He slowly gripped Chaoji by the throat. Choaji was struck with fear as he was swung around and smashed into a desk.

* * *

><p>Kanda 'che'd' as he watched the seen.<p>

'I take back what I said.'

* * *

><p>Allen pulled Chaoji closer to himself, keeping the death grip with his Innocence<p>

He leaned closer to his ear.

"Make sure you never, ever..." Chaoji gulped audibly.

_**"Do that again..."**_Neah finished. Allen mentally reprimanded himself as he noticed the black creeping over his right eye and almost reaching the bridge of his nose.

'Neah! Calm down!' Allen said in his head, trying to get Neah to stop the process.

**'Fine...sorry Allen.' **Neah told Allen sadly. Allen released his grip on Chaoji.

'I hope...nobody noticed.'

**'I doubt they did. These people here are quite stupid to know anything.' **Neah told him reassuringly.

But they were wrong.

So very wrong.

And not only one, but four people noticed this revelation.

Chaoji quickly ran to the bathroom, urine soaking his pants.

Allen walked over to the broken Timcampy. Slowly the pieces began to reassemble, and Timcampy was flying happily once more.

Reever sighed.

"Students, please return to choosing a golem before class ends." He announced boredly, and soon enough, the situation was completely forgotten. Allen sighed his long awaited sigh, softly patting Timcampy who had taken refuge in his 's eyes were still bulging from the previous scene. he quickly sped over to Allen, and gripped his shoulders.

"Allen, what the heck was that?! You had that huge metal claw and everything, and you even broke a desk!" Lavi said in amazement. Allen shrugged a bit, and was about to speak when Lavi gripped his hand.

"So that's why you always wear gloves! I never would of guessed!" He exclaimed happily.

"Come on, take it off!" Allen shook his head, still trying to assess the situation.

"Um, Lavi, there's no need for me to take it off..." Lavi shook him frantically, until Kanda interrupted and smashed his fist on Lavi's head.

"Ow Yuu! You're hurting me!" Kanda scowled deeply.

"I told you not to call me that! Baka Usagi!" Kanda was about to land another blow on to Lavi when Allen stopped him.

"He was just joking." Kanda scowled once again.

"I don't talk to people lower than me. With a piece of shit Innocence like that, you have no business with me. What's your synchronization rate anyway? Probably around 50." Kanda mocked, leaving Allen to release a deep growl that nobody could hear.

"That's none of your business." Allen said, anger bristling. Kanda turned away, walking back towards Lenalee with Lavi following suite. Allen frowned, but smiled as Timcampy flew out and nuzzled against his arm.

"Guess its just me and you." He said, petting the golem.

_**RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG **_

Allen watched as many of the students had cleared the classroom, their golems following them.

"Let's go Timcampy. Next period is gym." Timcampy suddenly bit Allen's finger, making him wince.

"What?" Timcampy opened his mouth, and started rolling a recording.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Allen-kun, you will be having some guest coming over to your school, just to keep you company. You know how exorcists are, especially kids. Jasdero and Devitt will arrive tomorrow. From Dad." <em>

* * *

><p>Allen faced palmed as he walked down the hallway.<p>

"Why...the loudest of them all." He then looked up a bit.

"I...guess it would be nice, seeing how I won't fit here with anyone else." He said quietly, heading to gym class. Timcampy shut off the recording, and sped ahead of Allen.

* * *

><p>The Earl kept his ever present smile on as he picked up a cup of tea and drank.<p>

"I hope Allen-kun is alright." Lulubell frowned.

"You can drop the -kun. Wouldn't any father do that when addressing his son?" The Earl shook his head.

"I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." A pumpkin headed umbrella flew by.

"Lero! Earl-sama, are you sure its okay to send those two to watch over him lero?" The umbrella said nervously. The Earl nodded. Lulubell sighed and adjusted the black shades on her face.

"Tyki will step in if there's a problem. Don't worry about it." The Earl drank his tea.

"I really believe that he should've let us homeschool him. Especially after what happened at his last school." He then snickered. "Neah will step in if there are more problems."

* * *

><p>Kanda stared suspiciously.<p>

Now he knew there was something up with the kid. Lavi peeked from behind him.

"Yuu, why are you spying on the new kid?" Kanda sighed, ignoring the fact that Lavi used his first name.

"Don't tell me you didn't see what happened. Didn't you see when his eye flashed gold for that split second?" Lavi gave him an incredulous look.

"That's all you saw? You didn't see the black creeping up his skin? Now that's something? Lavi, I need you to befriend him." Lavi groaned.

"Really? Get Lenalee to do that!" Kanda shook his head.

"She's too sweet for that." Lavi frowned.

"Fine. But you owe me big time!" Kanda nodded such consciously.

"Sure whatever." The two began to walk down the hallway, not realizing that a certain golden golem had recorded their little conversation.

* * *

><p>Allen turned around.<p>

"What is it Timcampy?" Timcampy shook its head furiously. Allen frowned.

"What do you mean its not time yet for you to tell me? Geez. Whatever then. Hurry up." Allen dismissed their conversation quickly as he began to boost into a speed walk.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a few things.<strong>

**1. Yes, for a few chapters, Lavi is going to fake being Allen's friend. Why? It adds to the plot. But don't worry, it will be discovered, and that will be the appearance of Noah!Allen. **

**2. The recording Timcampy had will be revealed later. **

**3. Jasdero and Devitt will be joining next chapter, and of course they will make things a huge mess. I added them because they are the more fun characters of the Noah clan.**

**4. Miranda and Krory will be Allen's real friends, then Lenalee, Lavi, and then Kanda will soon become their friends. **

**5. Just saying this now, Chaoji is a real jerk in this story, and will make Allen's life hell.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sayonara, minna-san! Well at least for now! XD**


	4. Gym Class(With A Little Yullen)

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 4: Gym Class Frenzy

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I just got very happy, so I felt like updating more! I can't contain the thrill of writing! Please remember to review! And in this chapter, some Yullen will be introduced!<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen finally made it to the locker room which was crammed with other students.<p>

He managed to dodge a pair of sweatpants as he made his way to one of the stalls to change into his gym clothes.

He sighed inwardly as he took off his gym shirt, revealing the black arm which was usually hidden underneath a long sleeved shirt or jacket.

'Guess I won't be able to wear my gloves either, it would just be plain weird.'

**'Well, I think it looks beautiful Allen. No need to hide it~" **Neah told him in a singsong voice which slightly pissed him off.

'Shut up Neah.' He snapped back as he put on the required gym shirt and shorts. He silently cussed at how short and clingy they were, fitting his shape perfectly.

* * *

><p>Kanda silently stared at Allen.<p>

To him it was pure eye candy.

'Shut up Kanda. Just shut up.' He told himself, scolding himself for thinking such indecent thoughts. Lavi nudged him, pointing to Allen.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Lavi stated silently, before heading into Allen's direction.

* * *

><p>Lavi snuck up behind Allen, gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him up a bit.<p>

"Hey Allen!" He said brightly, the usual fake smile plastered on his face. Allen flinched before turning around, then visibly relaxing after finding out who it was.

"Hey Lavi." Lavi grinned widely.

"Hey Allen! Hey, um...you're not uncomfortable exposing your arm like that? I'm kinda surprised." Allen shrugged.

"Well, I don't really care. Not gonna tear my arm off because of opinions from other people." He stated bluntly, eyes scrolling over the black nails on the hand. A whistle then blew, grabbing everyone's attention.

A strange man wearing an exorcist jacket with the hood stood in front of everyone. He constantly tossed around a strange ball. He looked up and grinned.

"Hello everyone! I'm your gym teacher Daisya Barry! You can just call me Daisya-sensei! Before we even get started, I have two other students that have to get introduced before we get started! Come on you two! We don't get all day in here!" The two students walked in front of the other students.

Allen let out a deep sigh.

He knew it was coming.

It just came at him a lot worse.

"These are our two new students, Jasdero and Devitt!" Everyone blinked curiously at the pair, except for Allen, who was purposely trying to avoid eye contact. Lavi nudged him.

"Oi, what's wrong Allen? Don't you wanna greet the new guys?"

"..."

"What was that?" Lavi asked curiously, not hearing what he had said. Allen groaned again.

"I said, what's the point of greeting people I already know?" Lavi look flabbergasted.

"You know them!?" He said a little too loudly, drawing the attention of the 'new' students. Allen laughed coldly.

"I suppose it'd be easier to say that they're my-"

"Brothers!" The two said, both swinging an arm around Allen's shoulder. Devitt grinned as he pinched Allen's face.

"So how has our little brother being doing eh? Kicking some asses?" Jasdero laughed.

"Ahehehe! Kicking asses right?" Allen didn't reply. He was just dying. Devitt grinned again.

"Oh! Tyki is gonna be here too! I think he wanted to be um-" he was cut off by Allen's hand slapping over his mouth.

"That's enough Devitt." Lavi watched in great interest as their conversation went on.

'Hm. I feel like there's strangely more to them than what I'm actually seeing right now.'

"C'mon! Quiet kids! Now, normally, I'd usually pull out random sports equipment, but today, we have a special treat! You'll get to truly experience life on the battle field for an exorcist! So get ready, soon enough, a few akuma may swarm inside. Do your best!" Everyone began panicking as soon as the words were said.

"WAIT! For the students who only have defensive type Innocence, such as healing ones, may sit this one out. Please make this way to the akuma-proof room." He pointed to the room, and a few of them quickly escorted themselves out. Lavi turned to Devitt and Jasdero.

"So you guys are Jasdero and Devitt?" Devitt nodded.

"You got that right! He's Jasdero!" He pointed to the said student.

"He's Devitt! Ahehehe!" They then grabbed each other's hand and grinned.

"And together we're Jasdevi!" Lavi blinked before grinning.

"Are you guys from some circus act or something?" Devitt glared

"Hmph." Jasdero and Devitt exchanged glances before turning back to Allen. He whispered into his ear.

"Hey, you know, Dad just decided to raid the school because Tyki said that a Tease saw you getting bullied. That true?" Allen sighed.

"If I see one of those I'm gonna kill it." Jasdero grinned at the word kill. Lavi then suddenly screamed.

"WATCH OUT!" The trio jumped out of the way in time. Allen looked up to see various level ones, as well as more than half the class huddled in a corner. Only Jasdero, Allen, Devitt, Lavi, Chaoji, Kanda, and Lenalee were still standing. Devitt turned to the rest of the class.

"You guys are such wimps." Allen nudged Jasdero nervously.

"But, will they attack us? Don't they know it is us?" Jasdero nodded.

"Yep! You'll be able to kill them! Let's go!" The pair pulled out their favorite guns and began shooting. Allen equipped his Innocence and began cutting through the akuma, along with Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. Soon enough, every akuma was killed, except for one.

The six stared up at it curiously, realizing that it was a level 3.

"You think you idiots with your Innocence can stop me?" Without hesitation, he binded Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee with dark energy strings. He chuckled as they struggled.

"The more you struggle, the tighter and more painful it gets." Kanda glared.

"Shut your mouth, I'm not done yet!" Kanda forcefully ripped through the binds and started attacking with Mugen.

"That's our Yuu!" Lavi yelled in the distance, making Kanda scowl.

"Baka-usagi!" He yelled as he continued attacking. The level 3 snickered, knowing that he wouldn't be able to break through his tough armor. He snarled.

"Pesky exorcists." He growled as he kicked Kanda back with brute force.

* * *

><p>Daisya stared from above, blinking.<p>

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

* * *

><p>The level 3 then turned to Allen. The hidden eyes on his helmet suddenly burst open in shock.<p>

"N-N-Noah-sama! Gomenasai!" He yelled in a hushed whisper, knowing the situation. Allen looked around himself and groaned, realizing that Jasdero and Devitt ditched him. He glanced up at the frightened akuma. Making sure that he was out of everyone's view, he patted the akuma's head.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't punish you. But I'll have to fight you a bit before I let you leave." The level 3 cried thankfully.

"Thank you Noah-sama! I won't even fight back!" He said excitedly. Allen nodded, before jumping up and equipping his Innocence. While landing light blows, he pressed two fingers against his head.

"Teleport to the ark." An invisible door opened, and the akuma spotted it immediately.

"Arigato, Noah-sama!" He exclaimed, before allowing Allen to kick him through. He sighed heavily as he jumped back down. Jasdero and Devitt suddenly appeared again, Devitt and Jasdero snickering.

"Geez Allen, you're too friendly!"

"Ahehehe! You shoulda killed him!" The two continued to snicker as they walked off. Allen twitched as he heard more whispers.

"How did he kill it?!"

"Whoa, a level 3! He actually won!"

"That's impossible! None of us have killed a level 3!"

"He should've died from it!" Allen frowned as he headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he finished putting away his gym clothes<p>

'I'm still despised, huh? Its expected, nobody should like me anyway...' He thought, continuing to bash himself with thoughts.

**'Allen, what happened to you? I thought you loved solitude!' **Neah exclaimed, slightly shocked by the stream of thoughts that were flowing in.

"Its just-"

"Just what?" Came a deep voice. There was no time as he was slammed against the lockers. Allen struggled, squirming in Kanda's unforgiving grasp.

"Let me go! What do you want from me?" He said, anger evident in his voice.

"I don't like you. You're just full of mysteries. What, you think dying your hair white makes you different? It makes you a damn freak. Especially with that black arm that looks that it came out of a damn horror story." Allen said nothing as he was punched in the cheek, feeling it swell. He hissed in pain.

"Just leave me alone..." Allen mumbled.

**'Allen, what the hell? Aren't you going to fight back?!' **Neah said loudly. **'I'm going to step in if you don't do anything!'** he yelled. He wouldn't bear to watch his nephew get hurt by someone.

"Please Neah, you're hurting my head..." He said, slightly groaning from the throbbing pain in his head.

**'Sorry...but I'm serious.' **Neah told him, a angry edge in his voice.

Kanda walked over. The scene was intriguing to him, but he wasn't finished. He gripped the soft, white locks roughly, pulling Allen up to eye level.

"You really are a mystery. And a nutcase." Allen struggled more as he was shoved against the locker again. Angry eyes stared back into his frightened one. He felt tears swell up in his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Kanda stepped back.<p>

'Shit, I didn't mean to make him cry. Damn it, moyashi.' Tears streamed down Allen's face. He attempted a glare, but it only made him look like he was pouting.

'Cute.'

"Why...?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Allen screamed, punching Kanda in the face. Kanda frowned, the pain settling in his face.

"I just wanted to go to school, without people bothering me. I didn't want to have to deal with it. But you people wouldn't understand! You're not called a freak! I can't help that I look like this! I can't help that my hair is originally white! I can't change myself!" Allen crumpled to the ground, crying into his hands. He didn't care that he was late for class.

**'That's it Allen, I'm taking over.' **Neah demanded. **'I'm not gonna let this be like your last school.'**

'NO! We'll get in trouble if we do this!'

* * *

><p>Kanda looked at Allen, slightly surprised. He never expected him to be in such emotional turmoil. He just wanted to mess with him. He looked up to see Allen stand and fix himself. Tears were still down his face, cheeks still flushed an soft red hue.<p>

'Shit. I can't help it.' Kanda thought. He didn't hesitate to rush over and grab Allen's face, thumbs pressing softly against Allen's cheeks.

"What are-"

"Shut it moyashi." He muttered, pressing his lips against the other. He watched in satisfaction as large silver eyes widened in pure shock. He smirked as he elicited a small whimper from the other.

**CRACK**

Kanda winced as he clutched his sides.

* * *

><p>Allen stepped away.<p>

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened.

For once his mind was completely blank, meaning neither him or Neah were thinking. He felt his face burning up, like it was on fire. He didn't know what to do.

Neah did however. He felt himself slipping from reality as Neah began to take over.

'No...Neah...' He tried to stop it, but was too weak to.

* * *

><p>As Neah completely took over Allen, he glared down at Kanda. He sighed.<p>

'I'd give him a scare, but Allen will get pissed.'

**'Neah! What are you doing?! Switch with me!' **Neah frowned, and walked over to Kanda.

"What? You going to punch me in my ribs again?" Kanda glared down at 'Allen'. Neah snickered, much to Kanda's surprise.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? This isn't Allen." Kanda was quite surprised, but couldn't stop to think.

"Who are you then?"

"Allen wouldn't forgive me if I told you. Just don't mess with him, because if he as so much mentions you bothering him, I'll deal with you personally." Neah said, giving a dark glare. He turned away, picking up Allen's bag and headed to the door, only to hear the bell ring out.

* * *

><p>Neah switched back with Allen, who was mentally screaming at Neah and himself.<p>

"I missed an entire period of school! How am I going explain this to-"

"Oi, moyashi. Meet me at the end of school." Kanda said without looking back as he walked out the door. Allen frowned.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" He said quietly.

**'Something crazy, that's what." **Neah told him bluntly. Allen then glanced at Timcampy, who was somehow out of his pocket.

"Don't tell me you recorded this! If Dad finds out we're screwed! Delete it Timcampy!" Allen begged the golem, who simply floated through the hallway, leading him to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>There are some things I wanna say before I close off this chapter. First of all, sorry if this was very OOC. I sorta got the idea when I was reading the manga. I realized, when I read the chapters where Allen was figuring out more about his connection with the Noah, he bottles everything up because there was no one he could talk to about it. And hey, since someone suggested it be Yullen, I wanted to start it off with a sort of bonding between the two, even if its a bit early. Andj I completely understand if there are some of you who wouldn't like it to be, and I assure you if that's the case, I will specially make a version of this story where there are no pairings. That aside, I apologize if it was confusing when Allen switched and Neah took over. Just to put it out there, when he did, the bolded was Allen talking. And also, I wanted to say, if you have suggestion, feel free to p.m me anytime. And if you would like any other pairings, please notify me as well. And finally, since in this chapter, one class period was missed, I'll make a chapter focused on the Noah family to make up for it. And finally(yes, this is the final finally)please remember to read, review, fave and follow! I would really appreciate it! Sayonara everyone!<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	5. Back At Home

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 5: Back at Home

* * *

><p><strong>Konichiwa, minna-san! I am updating another chapter for this fic! Please, enjoy as much as you can and make sure that you leave suggestions or any ideas you have! And remember to review!<strong>

* * *

><p>A small, black cat with a blue collar and a bell scratched at the door of a house. It halted when it heard footsteps. The lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a large man. His ever present grin grew a bit wider(if it could) and he picked up the cat.<p>

"Lulubell! Where have you been?" He said, stroking between her ears. She purred and started licking his hand.

"Ahehehe! That tickles!" He said, laughing lightly as he took her inside. He let her on the floor and she walked into the living room.

"Millenie!" Came a cheery voice, which belonged to the one and only Road. She floated down on Lero, smiling as she did. She then pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Road. How are you?" Road smiled.

"I'm happy! Tyki promised to help me find a new doll!" She said, brimming with excitement. The Earl smiled(A/N: Once again his smile just grew wider because he has that permanent grin)as he turned to Skin Bolic. He was currently eating a lollipop. Skin grinned.

"Sweet." Road's face lit up again.

"Hey Millenie? How is Allen doing? I heard he went to that stupid exorcism place!" The Earl sighed.

"I'm sorry Road, I don't know. I promised Allen that I would leave his mind alone today. Only Neah knows what's going." Road smiled deviously.

"I'll be right back Millenie!" She said, running to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Road stared blankly into the mirror, her arms crossed.<p>

"Come out already Neah!" She grumbled, a pout making its way onto her features. Darkness began to fill the mirror, swirling as it made a silhouette. Neah appeared, a visible frown on his face.

"What is it Road?" He asked, irritation etched into his expression. She grinned.

"How is Allen? Is he enjoying his first day of school?" She said, pouring out questions. Neah shook his head, a look of sadness on his face.

"Far from it actually." Road's smile disappeared.

"What?!" Neah nodded.

"He's already gotten bullied by some pudgy idiot and assaulted in the locker room by some stuck up samurai." Neah stated bluntly. Road's eyes widened.

"..." Neah braced himself, he knew what was going to come. Road's skin slowly returned to the ashen gray color, albeit a bit darker, her golden eyes glowing with rage. Neah sighed.

"HOW DARE THEY?! I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE FOR MESSING WITH MY ALLEN!" She then pointed a finger at Neah.

"AND YOU! YOU LET IT HAPPEN!" Neah glared.

"Do you think I wanted it to?! Allen would never forgive me if I took over and decided to kill a few people!" Road sighed, calming down.

"Fine...I understand you," She grinned widely, wide enough to split her face. "But I'm coming to pick you guys up today whether you like it or not! And if he is suffering, I'll make sure to destroy that entire," she paused, leaning closer to the mirror. "Damn. Building." She mumbled. She smiled sweetly.

"And we'll have to hurry home! We're going to have cake tonight! We don't want Skin eating it all for himself!" She said, before waving. Neah nodded, unsure of how to respond.

"Sure, and wait."

"Hm?"

"If you do end up destroying the place, I want in as well." He chuckled. "See you later Road. I'll make sure he survives this day." She nodded.

"Now go." She said, sucking the darkness out of the mirror before walking outside, only to bump into Tyki.

He was quite perplexed.

"If I heard correctly, in that conversation you just had, Neah said that someone assaulted Shounen?" Road giggled.

"Maybe~"

"I'm serious." She shrugged.

"I guess. But I'm not sure what he means by assaulted. You never know. Someone might've touched him, kissed him, maybe even," she gave a dramatic pause. "Raped him." She grinned at Tyki's expression, his eyes and body alike frozen from shock. She giggled again.

"But then again, Neah would never let that happen to Allen." Tyki blinked, still scared at the thought that someone touched Shounen.

_His _shounen.

He would not let this stand. Pulling out a cigar, he lit it and puffed a large smoke ring, before turning on his heel. Road grinned.

"This is about to get interesting."

* * *

><p>Tyki sighed.<p>

'If I'm correct, those two idiots must've run off by themselves, otherwise that would've never happened to Allen. Don't worry Shounen. I'll be there soon enough.' He stepped into the living room, seeing the Earl watching T.V.

"Earl. I'm heading out." Lulubell climbed onto the Earl's lap as he looked up at Tyki.

"Oh. Do tell. Where would that be Tyki-pet?" Tyki visibly stiffened at the pet name.

"Allen's school." That certainly got the Earl's attention as he shut the T.V off in a flash.

"Lero?!" The pumpkin umbrella was visibly shocked. The Earl quickly stood up.

"Tyki-pet! You can't!" The Earl said frantically. Tyki shrugged.

"Why not? As long as I remember, my feet are able to carry me to places I want to go." He snapped his fingers as many Tease began to surround him.

"Meow." All turned to the cat that suddenly morphed into a human figure. "I'll be accompanying you so you don't act too rash." The Earl shook his head.

"There'll be too many of you there at once!" The umbrella nodded.

"Lero! He's right lero!" Tyki glared.

"Take back those two idiotic twins. They've got no business there." Road suddenly appeared.

"What? Can I come?!" Tyki shook his head no. Road glared.

"Why not?! I'm not gonna let some dirty samurai get his hands on Allen!"

Everyone froze.

The Earl blinked. "What?" Road giggled and floated away saying, "Ask Neah about it! He has all the info!" The Earl still stood dumbfounded, but it eventually clicked. A dark aura settled into the room. Lero looked around frantically.

"Earl-sama is mad..." He said quietly. The Earl snapped his fingers, snatching everyone's attention.

"Tyki. Lulubell. Please go, and send the twins back as well." The two nodded and opened the door, revealing two roughed up twins.

"What's the meaning of this?" The Earl asked. Devitt groaned.

"Well, Allen seemed pretty pissed, and we wouldn't leave him alone, so..." Jasdero finished.

"He beat us up a bit!" Tyki grabbed the two by their neck and swung them inside.

"You'll tell us more about the school later. We'll be on our way." Lulubell before walking after Tyki.

* * *

><p>As Allen headed to math class with Timcampy, a feeling of uneasiness crept up his spine.<p>

'Why does it feel like all hell is gonna break loose once I step in class?' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And that does it for this chapter! And the next class will be math class! So be prepared, and guess who's gonna be the teacher?! You'll just have to wait and see! Please review!<strong>


	6. Math Class(with sadness and Yullen)

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 6: Math Teachers Are The Deadliest

* * *

><p><strong>Here goes another chapter minna-san! Please read and review! And tell others as well about this story! <strong>

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he walked to math class, a light blush still flooding his cheek. He blinked in confusion as he could no longer feel the presence of Jasdero and Devitt.<p>

'Did something happen while I was late?'

**'Yes Allen, a lot happened while you were late. If that includes get beat up and kissed by some dirty samurai.' **Neah commented angrily. Allen growled angrily, the light blush darkening a few shades deeper. He tightened his fist before punching his own forehead, making both of them hiss in pain.

**'Ow! What the heck Allen?! Stop hurting yourself and me!' **Allen glared.

"Say something like that again and I'll make it worse...ow..." He mumbled as he touched his forehead. He never thought that he'd be able to pack such a punch, especially on himself.

* * *

><p>"Say something like that again and I'll make it worse...ow..." Kanda turned the corner of the hallway and spotted the moyashi who was heading to math class. He stepped in abruptly, though he noticed nobody around.<p>

Who could the moyashi be talking to?

"Say something like what?" Kanda asked, appearing right in from of him. Allen jumped back...he couldn't even tell how far he went back, but judging by observation, it was very far.

"W-What do you want from me?!" As Kanda reached out, Allen flinched, eyes filled with fear. Kanda sighed. This was going to be hard. He growled, walking over to Allen, causing him to freeze. He smirked, leaning in to whisper.

"Your virginity." Kanda couldn't help but snicker at Allen's expression. What he didn't expect was the kick to his gut, causing him to double over in pain.

"Hentai!" He nearly screamed, stomping on Kanda a few times for extra measure before turning away quickly and walking into the classroom. Kanda groaned, from pain, but also from confusion.

'Am I...serious about this? I admit he is mysterious, but I didn't expect the moyashi to grown on me so much. Whatever. I don't really care about him, but I care about his background...I guess. Well, its already in action, so I don't care. And Lavi definitely isn't backing out now. So these feelings can go to hell.' He concluded in his mind, however, he couldn't shake the feeling that he would truly regret this later.

* * *

><p>Stepping inside the classroom, Kanda came to a very...disturbing scene. He spotted the Usagi kneeling in front of the teacher's desk, eyes sparkling and an invisible tail wagging wildly.<p>

"Strike!" He repeatedly said as he stared at the woman who was his teacher. He then spotted the moyashi in the back of the classroom, his eyes blank as his body seemed completely lifeless, drool falling from the corner of his mouth. He then blinked at the teacher, finding it quite strange.

Who was this woman?

As long as he remembered, there were no teachers in the Black Order who had blonde hair. Her skin was pure and looked velvety smooth, seemingly soft lips coated with a shiny red lip gloss. Her eyes were covered by dark black shades, and her outfit consisted of that of a business woman, donning a navy blue suit jacket and skirt along with a white shirt tucked in. Judging by how she was standing, he assumed she was wearing some sort of heels.

It didn't matter.

He hated math class. In fact, everyone did. Who found it ridiculous that you would be taught problems such as _3*2_ but would get problems such as _a(45x+25a)_ on a test.

Either way, this class provided the students with little to no assistance with the test they took.

He took his seat in the back next to Lavi, who still hadn't gotten his fill of eye candy. The woman suddenly took out a ruler and slapped the desk.

"Quiet. I will be your math teacher, Ms. Lulubell. You are welcome to refer to me as-"

"Excuse me?" Lavi interrupted. Lulubell turned to him.

"Yes? Mr..."

"Bookman. But call me Lavi. Anyways, can I call you Lulu-chan?"

"No. As I was saying, you are free to refer to me as Lulubell if it is more comfortable for you. Also, I will not tolerate sleeping, talking, note passing, or anything of the sort." Chaoji raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you have an Innocence like the other teachers?" She slid off her glasses and scowled.

"No. Why would I affiliate myself with such useless pieces of garbage. Innocence is weak, just like the user. Except for a select few." Everyone gasped at her blatant opinion. Kanda for some reason felt strange.

Like he was stuck. He felt immobilized and weak, unable to do anything. Her eyes bore right into his.

He felt exposed, somewhat. Like she was peeling off the layers of his mind, body, and soul.

It was quite uncomfortable.

She continued to stare, glaring sharply at him. He had no idea why. She then walked over to Allen's desk.

"If you heard me correctly, I do not condone students sleeping in my class." She slapped the ruler on his desk, causing him to fall off his seat.

"Lulubell..." He muttered softly. She quickly glanced around, making sure that nobody was listening. She did however miss the glare of a midnight blue haired samurai. She leaned in next to Allen.

"Tyki is here. Neah spilled the beans to Road, who told Tyki and Dad. We'll be escorting you home today. Tyki is quite upset." Allen flinched, remembering the last time Tyki was upset with him. He placed a hand to his chest. Lulubell gave a reassuring smile.

"Be glad Sheryl hasn't found out."

* * *

><p>Now that certainly spreaded some suspicion through Kanda.<p>

'What is up with the moyashi and knowing people? His connections must run deep...' He thought as he saw Lulubell walk back to the teacher's desk. He was suddenly nudged sharply by a certain redheaded Usagi.

"Strike. Don't touch her. She's mine." Lavi whispered. By now, Kanda's patience had already run thin. Pulling out Mugen, he sliced Lavi's desk.

**SLAM**

A ruler came down heavily on his desk. He looked into the eyes of none other than Lulubell.

"I do not condone violence in this class. Please refrain from it and get started on your work." Lulubell turned heel once more, leaving Kanda to stare blankly at the worksheet.

'I still don't understand this shit...' He thought as his eyes took in the heap of graphs, algebraic expressions, and fractions. This was just begging for a migraine to come on from over thinking. He then glanced to his side.

'How is the moyashi doing?' He blinked as he saw Allen writing furiously before placing down his pencil and raising his hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm finished." Lulubell walked over slowly, expression suddenly turning dark.

"I swear, if Neah helped you out...I will discipline you both later..." She said, returning to her desk. Kanda caught her glance at him as she sat down. He found it quite strange that when she looked at others, it was quite passive, but when she looked at Allen, her gaze softened. And he also found it very disturbing that when she looked at him, her eyes filled with a silent rage that what was waiting to flow over. He grumbled as he heard Lavi mumble 'Strike!' once again. He tapped his fingers on the desk silently, sighing.

Just waiting for class to be over. Suddenly, Lavi raised his hand.

"Ms. Lulubell! I'm finished!" Lulubell walked over and looked at his sheet.

"Not to be harsh, but all these answers are simply incorrect." She scowled, checking his paper. Her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Yes. He's fine. I'll be right over." She turned and pointed to Chaoji.

"You. I ask that you keep an eye on the class. There is an urgent emergency with the staff." She said. He nodded. She quickly sped out of the classroom. Chaoji grinned and turned to Allen.

"Hey freak! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Allen looked up to see a fuming Chaoji, and a not so subtle growl erupted from his throat.

"Explaining? I don't-"

**SLAP**

"I didn't say you could talk! Now tell me, how did you kill that akuma?!" Allen's eyes narrowed considerably, gray orbs turning into thin slits.

"I don't believe someone that has attacked me has the right to know anything."

"Oh shut up!" Chaoji growled. Everyone listened closer, including Kanda. "You are lower than everyone else here! You look like a freak, talk like a freak! Everything about you is creepy! You should be happy people spare you even a glance! I hate you and everyone else does! Just get lost." Chaoji screamed at the top of his lungs. Kanda got ready to stand up, until her heard another sound.

**CRACK **

Allen's cheek was bruised even more, the flesh turning a soft red which contrasted greatly with his pale skin. Kanda stood up, and slapped Chaoji in the back of his head.

"Knock it off, fucktard. You can't go around saying anything. If he didn't stop that level 3, we wouldn't be here now." Chaoji snorted.

"I get it then! He'll just be a slave to the Order. They can probably use him in one of those stupid exorcist projects. Not like he has any value anyways." Everyone turned to Allen, who's eyes were wide. What happened next scared Kanda even more.

Allen started laughing.

"Hehehe. Ahehehehehehe." He chuckled coldly. He stood up, startling those around him.

**'Hey, show him. Just show him already.' **Neah said, the sadistic delight evident in his voice. Allen tilted his head to the side.

"Eh? Exorcist project?" Chaoji gulped, obviously scared.

"Y-Yea!" Allen laughed even more, which made Kanda more confused.

'Why is he laughing? And more importantly...' He blinked, eyebrows furrowing. 'Why does his laugh sound more like a melody to me?' He knew he wasn't deaf. Something in that laugh sounded similar to a tune.

"You idiot. Why the hell are you laughing?" Kanda said, no longer able to contain the question contained deep within himself. Allen turned to him.

He saw it again.

Those usually silver orbs a spectacular, shining gold.

"Because its damn well hilarious. Why the hell else would I be laughing?" Allen deadpanned.

And that's when Kanda knew.

**_This guy is someone nobody has ever seen._ **

Allen turned to Chaoji.

"So, tell me about this exorcist project, what's it about?"

"Its-"

**"Oh, I know!"** Allen cut in. **"The exorcist project is the disgusting, filthy underhanded work of the Black Order! This consist of having specimens,"** he grinned.** "Let me correct myself. Having actual people who actually want to have actual lives undergo various experiments so they can be used as weapons for the Black Order. To search for the Heart of Innocence. To destroy akuma and defeat the Earl. If I'm correct, they kept this part out of your damn history class, right?"** He then put on a small smile. "**Gomenasai. I just came today, so I wasn't there for that class. But anyways, once chosen, these people undergo various experiments. They are constantly drugged with various medicines and mixtures, chemicals, hell, they even get dissected. Not that it matters. Also, if I remember, sometimes, they may even try to forcibly give Innocence to someone. You do know what happens when it doesn't work right? That person dies. But of course, you'd never even think about that. Isn't the Black Order such a great place? Fighting for the greater good?"** He laughed. **"I swear, people just love to talk straight from their ass."**

He smiled brightly at Chaoji, who was practically quivering in fear. He blinked.

**"Is there something wrong? Was it something I said?"** He said, golden eyes widening slightly. He patted Chaoji's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." His gaze darkened. "But seriously, that's quite the touchy subject. And you shouldn't go talking about things you never experienced." Chaoji gulped, but hardened his weak glared.

"And you act like you have! You never-"

"What? Yes I have." A small girl, who was also a student, held a crystal ball tightly to her chest, let out a scream.

"What is wrong with you?! You're crazy!" He smiled sweetly.

"I know I am." Suddenly, the classroom door swung open, revealing Lulubell. Lulubell snapped her fingers, and everyone dropped to the floor. She walked over to Allen, balled her fist, and gave a solid punch to his gut.

"Neah. You have gone too far. Allen will not forgive you." Neah grinned.

**"C'mon. These idiots should know, the truth hurts." **he stated, sitting on his desk and swinging his feet. Lulubell sighed, as she waved her hand over the students, as a strange mist filled the room. Neah stared boredly as she slowly began plucking the memories of the event that happened seconds ago. Neah groaned.

"Lulubell, please make sure all of it is gone." Lulubell turned to Allen, realizing that Neah was shoved back inside. "I don't want people to hate me. I just...want to be acknowledged atleast." Allen spoke softly, a sad smile dancing across his lips.

* * *

><p>Kanda froze.<p>

What the hell was happening?

However, he decided to stay put.

'I know damn well about the fucking exorcist projects...but when it was said so bluntly, I felt sort of...stabbed by it. Is what we truly serve worth it...?' He thought, looking at the slender male, watching the soft tear slide down his cheek. He snarled silently.

'This is why I hate moyashi.' He mumbled.

**RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**

The period bell rang out, making everyone jolt up and continue to walk as if nothing happened. School bags were picked up, pencil and papers stuffed away, students started to clear out of the classroom. Kanda 'che'd' as he slowly made his way out, the small speech the moyashi gave still replaying in his head. He decided to wait outside the classroom for him.

* * *

><p>Lulubell sighed deeply, staring at Allen.<p>

"Sorry Lulubell."

"Its ok. Besides, Neah took control of that anger, so its not like you could stop him. But please," she softly touched his cheek. "Be careful. And be safe. Dad would never forgive us if you came home in a bad mood. Please, just try to get through. I know its painful, but its always OK to just come home. We have no problem-"

"No. Lulu, I'm going to do this. I don't want to be in captivity anymore. I have to experience-"

"Allen, do you know wh-"

"Yes. I am quite remembrant of the past." He smiled that fake smile once more. "Well, see you later Ms. Lulubell." He said, walking out the classroom and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Kanda quickly grabbed his arm, dragging him to the boy's restroom.<p>

**_SLAP _**

"Fucking moyashi."

"What?! What the bloody hell do you-"

"Why do you always wear that mask?"

"Huh?"

"That smile is just a front. Its not your true smile. Why the hell do you hide shit? Why can't you just express yourself?

"...W-Wait! I don't know what you-"

"Don't you damn well lie to me moyashi." He said, leaning in to savor those soft lips once more.

"!" Allen's mouth was quickly shut off as Kanda roughly pressed his own lips against his. He softly licked at Allen's lower lip, eliciting the softest of gasps, allowing him to thrust into his mouth. He felt himself craving more of that delicate taste that was the moyashi.

He just couldn't get enough. He snaked an arm around Allen's waist, the other arm lifting his legs up and carrying him to one of the stalls. He finally pulled away from the other, whose face was flushed as he panted loudly for air, looking quite lewd in Kanda's eyes.

"I'm taking you now." Kanda said bluntly.

**SMACK**

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Allen said sharply, a slight British accent sliding along with his words. Kanda dropped him, making him land on his rear. Allen glared.

"You are such an arse! I'm not some lovestruck girl that you can sweep off her damn feet!" Allen yelled, biting his lip at the fact that he let some profanity slip loose in his sentence. He glared as he stormed out of the bathroom, walking quickly to their next class, which was home economics. Kanda sighed, frowning as he watched his moyashi leave. He shrugged.

This relationship wouldn't last anyways,

'But why do I feel, as if it would hurt me more?' He thought as he headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't to your liking, I understand that. It was kind of off, so it may have ended up being weird. I'm sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed it somehow! Chaoji is really a jerk, so don't mind his stupid ass. And we have a new character coming in that everyone is sure to hate! Mr. Leverrier! He honestly scares the shit out of me. But whatever, in hope you guys liked this and continue to review! And just to say, when the words were bolded, Neah had taken over, but not fully, so Allen was still conscious of everything Neah said. And yes, Neah definitely hates all the people at the academy, specifically Chaoji and Kanda. And all Noah hate Leverrier as well. Lenalee's past is not present in this fic either, so nothing will be between the two. I hope this chapter was longer than before. And I also apologize for Neah being very blunt, sorry I'd it was too much for some people. I also hope you enjoyed some of the Yullen in this story too.<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	7. A Scare in Home Economics

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 7: A Scare in Home Economics

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, minna-san! I hope you find this chapter suitable to your...uh, I don't know, tastes. The evil jerk Leverrier is gonna be the teacher in this chapter. And yes, he is another and will continue to be another cause of Allen's misery. Yea, it sucks. And Kanda will still be oblivious to his feelings. <strong>

* * *

><p>Allen stared at the floor as he walked to the classroom, the sign above it saying 'Home Economics'. He sighed deeply, about to step in until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.<p>

"Hey Allen!" Lavi said brightly. He grinned at Allen, causing Allen's mood to brighten a bit, despite the doubts weighing his mind.

"Hi Lavi." He said quietly. Lavi smiled.

"I wonder what we're going to have to make today? The last time we were here, we made cake! But Yuu-chan got really upset. He hates sweets you know! But it was hilarious! And there was cake all over the place afterwards." Allen eventually tuned out the redheaded usagi, his stomach twisting into knots.

'Why...do I get a sense of fear?' He thought silently. Lenalee approached the two.

"Hi Lavi and Allen! Do you guys want to be in a group for this class? Pretty much everyone I asked already has a group." The two males nodded in unison. They all stepped inside at once and walked over to their cooking area. Various other students were occupied with their own conversations as they waited for the teacher to come inside. Kanda reached the classroom, Lavi waving to get his attention.

"Join our group Yuu!" Kanda mumbled darkly as he made his way over.

"Che. The baka Usagi and moyashi are here." He muttered. Lavi let loose some crocodile tears as he put a hand to his heart.

"Yuu, you're hurting my feelings!~" Lavi exclaimed, making Kanda scowl.

"Am I supposed to give a shit?" Lenalee frowned.

"Hush you two! The teacher is coming in!" Everyone watched with great interest as a man walked in.

"Good afternoon class. I will be your teacher, Mr. Leverrier." Came a snotty voice, causing all to freeze, most considerably Allen. The man gave a sour grin as he placed the recipe up on the board.

"This is what you all will be making today. I expect you to make it well, and make sure that you don't leave a filthy work station. I would be very upset." He said as he seated himself. Allen shakily rose his hand.

"Yes?

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Why, of course." Leverrier said, the same sour grin twisted onto his features.

* * *

><p>Allen quickly ran as fast as his two feet could carry him. He tripped, only to get up and continue running. He skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom, dashing in quickly and locking himself into one of the stalls. He gripped his stomach and slammed a hand over his mouth.<p>

**'Allen! Are you okay?!' **Neah asked, a faint urgency coated with worry in his throat. Allen shook his head frantically as he kneeled in front of the toilet bowl.

'No. I'm not. Not at...all.' He thought silently as he began to throw up. Blood spilled from his mouth, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Why...why is he here?' He thought, fear plaguing him once more as he continued to throw up more blood.

**'Oi, Allen! That's not exactly healthy! Tell me what's wrong!' **Allen choked back another sob, wiping his mouth as well.

"He...he..." He couldn't say anymore as he threw up more of the red liquid.

Neah was panicking. He couldn't do much unless he was in control, and Allen was too busy vomiting to actually give a good explanation. He grumbled in irritation.

All he could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Kanda blinked.<p>

Something wasn't right.

The moyashi was missing.

They had already finished, but nobody seemed to notice. His eyebrows furrowed.

'Where could he be? I know it doesn't take that long to use the bathroom. But then again, didn't Leverrier send-'

Shit.

And he only realized now. Leverrier had sent Chaoji and two other people to go check on him. Sucking his teeth, he raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" Leverrier nodded, and Kanda took the opportunity to speed out the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey look! He's still trying to get up!"<p>

"Kick him again! He needs to stay down!" Chaoji snarled as he joined in and started kicking Allen again.

Allen said nothing, his body quite numb from the pain of brutal kicks and punches. He couldn't even see straight anymore, and Neah's constant yelling for an answer wasn't helping the current migraine. He blinked slowly, his consciousness fading.

No.

He couldn't let this happen.

"NO!" He screamed as another aimed for his face. He glared sharply, eyes flickering to gold. This didn't stop them however, as they continued. Chaoji smirked, equipping his Innocence.

"Shut up!" He aimed a perfect left hook to Allen's face. A large metal claw appeared, gripping Chaoji's fist.

"What the? Let go you idiot!" Allen said nothing, his fringe covering his eyes. He gripped tighter, before just ultimately twisting around Chaoji's arm, breaking it with a perfect 'crack' to go along with it.

"GAAAH!" Chaoji screamed, collapsing to the floor in pain. The other two flinched, backing away. They turned to run, but Allen let his arm block the exit, as well as effectively crushing the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, ne? Don't you wanna stay?" He sang, smiling.

* * *

><p>As Kanda approached the bathroom, he heard deafening screams.<p>

'Shit, is that the moyashi?' He thought as he stepped.

He was very wrong.

He looked around in shock, looking at the blood stained floors.

It was everywhere. He stepped carefully, to hear soft sobbing and choking.

There sat Allen, kneeling on the floor as he continued to cough up blood. He looked up, staring into the midnight blue eyes. Blue and gold clashed with each other greatly. Allen sniffled.

"Th-They still have pulses...so...so please don't hate me, ne?" He said, coughing up more blood. Kanda blinked. Why was he coughing up so much? His eyes drifted to the bruises that littered the boy's face.

'They must have tried to jump him.' Just then Leverrier stepped inside.

"May I ask for an explanation, Mr. Walker?" Allen's eyes darted away.

"There is no explanation. I came here because I was feeling sick. I was vomiting. As I left, the three of them started beating me up. So I fought back." He said, his voice sounding empty. Leverrier looked around.

"Mr. Kanda, I expect you back in class. And Mr. Walker, I expect you to head to the detention room immediately. Ms. Lulubell will be watching over you. I would not like anymore trouble from students such as yourself." He spat, turning around and walking out.

**RIIINNNGGG**

The bell rang loudly as usual. Allen said nothing, getting up from his kneeling position. His feet sloshed around messily in the puddle of blood. Kanda stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Wait moyashi!" He yelled, grabbing his arm.

"What?" He said coldly. Kanda recovered quickly from the shock.

"You're just gonna take that?!" He chuckled.

"I've realized a while back that there are some things you just shouldn't reckon with." He pulled away from Kanda, stepping into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Allen ignored the various whispers.<p>

"What the hell?"

"He's soaked in blood!"

"I heard he nearly killed Chaoji!"

"He really may be a demon!"

"There's blood all over his mouth!"

"He's disgusting!"

He smiled silently at all the murmuring.

'I guess its just you and me Neah.'

**'I'd never abandon you Allen.' **Neah said softly. As the two headed to the detention room, he noticed the squeaking of his shoes, looking back at the trail of blood. He shrugged it off. It didn't mattter at all. Besides, all he needed was a family. He stepped into the room slowly,

"Hello, Shounen." A voice called out. Allen froze, as well as Neah.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Yuu, you've been ignoring for 10 minutes now. That's not normal." Lavi pointed out. Kanda spoke.<p>

"Oi, Usagi, do you know anything about the beansprout?" Lavi's gaze narrowed.

"You're lucky we're friends. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this. Expect some info tomorrow Yuu. Can't get it exactly today. Panda says we have more collecting to do." Lavi said, walking away.

Kanda was deep in thought.

'Shit. Guess I have to go talk to that fucktard.' He said, heading to the direction of the infirmary of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? I hope it was enjoyable and I hope you review! <strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	8. Lunch is ForgottenTime to go Home

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 8: Lunch is Forgotten/Time to Go Home

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, minna-san! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm going to try and make my author's notes shorter, so we can get straight to the story. Here we go!<strong>

* * *

><p>Allen was currently frozen for two reasons.<p>

1. He was missing lunch.

2. Tyki was here.

Allen backed away against the door.

'I need to escape...' He told Neah. 'Can't you do something?'

**'Fine. Let me take control first.' **Allen allowed him to do so.

(A/N: Neah will now be normal font, and Allen is the bold.) Neah turned around to see Lulubell and her hands firmly clasped on his shoulders. She lifted her hands off, her palms covered in blood.

"Explain. Now." She said. Neah looked around nervously.

"Okay okay! I'll spill now let me sit down first." He turned around, only to bump into Tyki, who let out a puff of smoke. Tyki stared incredibly long.

"I want to speak with the shounen. _Now._ " Neah stuck out his tongue.

"Nope. Allen asked to switch me. He's not good with these sort of situations." Tyki grumbled and held him by his collar, while seating him in the chair.

"Explain." Neah frowned.

"Well, the road to hell basically started from gym class. He was packing up when the idiot samurai attacked him saying 'I don't like you, you're full of mysteries'. They threw a few punches. The guy insulted him, Allen broke down in tears. I took over and said a thing or two. Little did we know that we had just missed a whole period of school. Oh yeah, we also fought a level 3 but Allen sent him back home since the thing was begging not to be killed. So yea, after gym, the samurai said that he wanted to meet after school. Then on the way to-"

"Wait...WHAT?!" Tyki exploded. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna let him meet shounen." Neah shrugged.

"I could care less. Honestly, let him get some experience. Ever since the experience at his last school, we've sheltered him. Anyways, on the way to math class, we met that guy again. Oh yea, in technology, Allen got into a fight. So yea, we met the samurai again who said he wanted Allen's virginity. And-"

"What did he say he wanted?"

"Allen's virginity." Tyki said nothing, only adjusting his gloves.

"Time to kill people." He deadpanned, causing Neah to jump in again.

"C'mon! Anyways, in math class, Lulubell had to go do something so she left that pudgy kid in charge. He slapped Allen in the face and told him he was a freak. And he kept calling him an akuma. Then the samurai guy stepped in saying that without Allen's help they would've died in gym class. Then the kid, think his name was Chaoji, said he'd be a slave to the Order and be included in the..."

"Included in the what?" Tyki asked anxiously. Neah gulped.

"Exorcist...project..." He said, barely audible. He then grinned. "But I suppose this is my favorite part. I guess he flipped Allen's switch or something because I tell you," he paused. "I could've swore that kid went insane." He said grinning. "I had a little control with it too, but his thoughts weren't fully rejecting me, which meant he agreed with what I said. Then Lulubell came back and erased everyone's memory. I may have gone a little too far, he was crying again." Tyki let out a deep sigh.

"Continue." Neah nodded.

"Yep. So yeah, we went to Home Economics. I don't know what happened. Allen suddenly asked to go to the bathroom and when he got there, he started throwing up blood. A lot. I kept asking but he wouldn't tell me why. Then Chaoji and two other kids started speaking down on him again, then..." Tyki stared intently, as well as Lulubell. Both were already wrapped up in this story.

"They started beating him up again. But for some reason, he seemed really out of it. He didn't even try to fight back. It got to the point where they were kicking him on the floor. He suddenly screamed." Neah laughed. "He broke that kid's arm! It was hilarious. When I say I never enjoyed screams like that in a long time, I mean it! And he said the cutest thing ever!" Tyki blinked.

"What'd he say?"

"Where do you think you're going, ne? Don't you wanna stay?" Neah sang out. "That's what he said. But then after that, things went a little blurry."

"Think!" Tyki growled. Neah smiled and propped his legs up on the table in front of him. He put a finger on his cheek, tapping lightly.

"Um...I think Allen started singing!" Tyki blinked.

"Seriously? Shounen started singing?" Lulubell nodded.

"I suppose its possible. He is the Noah of Music. And Destruction." Neah looked down, deep in thought.

"I think the song was called Bloody Painting! It was beautiful too. He was singing about blood, and it splattering everywhere! It was so touching! And I think that's why blood splattered everywhere! I just heard a faint rumbling, then all the students were bleeding out like crazy!" Neah started laughing as he fell backwards. But he soon stopped. "But he started crying again. And that samurai and the teacher showed up! And that's why we got sent here." Neah ended, leaving an astounded Tyki and a slightly surprised Lulubell.

Tyki started releasing a dark aura, filling the room with his rage. Neah decided to listen closely.

"First, he dares to touch Shounen. He dares to kiss him, on the lips, twice, ask for his virginity. Then these idiots beat up shounen and call him a freak. I'll make sure this whole place is destroyed." Lulubell shook her head.

"Switch with Allen now. We need to speak with him as well."

* * *

><p>"Yuu-chan! Where are you going?! You're gonna miss lunch!" Lavi yelled, chasing after Kanda. Kanda growled.<p>

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi! Its Kanda! And screw lunch, soba can wait!" He yelled back. Lavi finally caught up to him.

"Yuu, why? What has gotten you so wrapped up?" Kanda's gaze narrowed.

"Its Kanda." He said simply, before walking into the Infirmary. Lavi sighed before walking away.

'Geez, Yuu. What has happened to you?'

* * *

><p>Kanda stepped into the infirmary, glancing around. He spotted Chaoji almost immediately, hooked up to many machines. Kanda's eyes widened.<p>

'What the hell did the moyashi do?' Chaoji opened his eyes.

"You...!" He choked out. Kanda scowled.

"It was thanks to me that you're here. If I hadn't come you might've bled out!" He yelled.

'But...didn't the moyashi...'

* * *

><p><em>"Th-They still have pulses...so...so please don't hate me, ne?"<em>

* * *

><p>'Shit. Stop thinking about him.'<p>

"Anyways, fucktard. How did you even end up like this?!" Kanda said in slight shock.

'I never imagined the moyashi doing this.' Chaoji coughed.

"You won't even believe me! We started kicking his ass. He showed no signs of fighting back, so we went at it a little harder. He screamed 'No' and I was gonna give him a nice left hook to the face, until he grabbed my arm. Then he broke it. I was out, and he was blocking the entrance, so the other two decided to fight back as well. But for some reason they couldn't get near him. His eyes turned gold again."

"Again?" Kanda asked.

"Yea! Don't tell me you didn't see what happened in Technology!?" Kanda nodded faintly.

"I did."

"Yea, so after that, we thought he was gonna take out a weapon, but instead he started..."

"Started what?"

"Singing."

"Huh?!"

"He started singing dammit!" Chaoji yelled. He then hissed in pain at the slight movement of his arm. Chaoji snarled.

"I sure as hell am going to get him back for this bullshit!" Kanda blinked.

"How did him singing affect you all?" Chaoji's gaze darkened.

"I don't even know. He called it...Bloody...um...Bloodless...Blood...I can't remember, but it had something to do with blood. Yes! Bloody Painting!"

* * *

><p>(<strong>FLASHBACK)<strong>

_Chaoji lay helplessly on the floor, arm twisted in the most gruesome way. He coughed, eyes wide as he looked at his fellow classmate._

_"Chaoji, what should we do?"_

_"Run! One of you guys pick me up and let's just get out of here!" Chaoji screamed. Allen glared at the three before smiling. His arm extended, creating a crater in the wall, as well as blocking the exit. _

_"Where do you think you're going, ne? Don't you wanna stay?" He said, smiling all the while as he watched the three tremble in fear. Chaoji gulped. What had he gotten himself into? The other two looked at Chaoji. _

_"We're gonna fight!" They said, jumping in and trying to attack the other. But they were suddenly pushed back. Chaoji stared in awe._

_"What...the hell?" He muttered. Golden eyes flickered every now and then. It was like they were taunting him._

_"What's wrong? Did I do something? Ahehehehehe." He giggled maliciously._

_"You monster!" The three yelled in unison. _

_"Urusai!" He said, mimicking Chaoji. "Hehehe. Don't think I remembered that?!" Allen then pouted._

_"Hm...I wonder if I'll get in trouble if I kill you." He frowned. "Aww...I guess I will. That sucks..." Chaoji let out a silent sigh of relief. _

_But it was short lived._

_"But then again, not like I even listen to the rules!" They all awaited their fates. But an attack never came._

_"Bloody Painting." He suddenly announced. They stared in confusion._

_"Where I stand is the canvas, your blood is the paint. Seeing it all, it releases the hate. Blood spills, your bones shatter, your face stuck in surprise and pain. Yes, the painting is complete. My Bloody Painting." He sang softly. _

_Chaoji's eyes widened as he felt his limbs freezing up._

_'My blood...stopped circulating! I feel like...I'm about to explode!' He thought frantically, his legs and arms finally freezing completely. _

_Suddenly, he heard loud bursting, coming from his body as well as the other two. Blood spilled everywhere._

_'I'm losing consciousness.' He struggled to keep his eyes open, seeing Allen walk over to him._

_"You look way better this way you know." He said, dipping his finger in the blood, before licking it off sensually. He grinned._

_"Hm. You're still bleeding. I guess I did it wrong. What line did I mess up on?" He said, pondering to himself. He suddenly froze, his eyes returning to gray._

_"What...happened? What did I..." He slipped as he was backing away, the blood thoroughly staining his clothes. He pulled his knees up to his blood splattered face._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean to..."_

* * *

><p>Kanda's eyes widened, if they could get any wider.<p>

What he heard was unbelievable.

It couldn't make sense.

"Are you lying?" He asked bluntly. Chaoji glared.

"Who the hell would lie about something like this?! Not me! I wouldn't be able to conjure up a story this long if I was lying!" He declared. Kanda sucked his teeth as he walked out.

**RRRIINNNGGG**

The bell sounded off, signifying the end of school.

* * *

><p>"School ended. Can I leave now?" Allen asked with irritation. Tyki nodded.<p>

"Let's go." Lulubell nodded as the three walked out of the office. Many students started whispering.

"Whoa! Look at all that blood!"

"I swear he's evil."

"Hope those two supervisors taught him something."

"They probably taught him how to not be a freak!"

Tyki had enough. He tightened his fist, stopping the air flow near the student that made the comment.

"Stop it Tyki." Allen muttered, in which Tyki reluctantly stopped, leaving the student a gasping mess. Lulubell said nothing at all. Suddenly, something hit Allen in the back of the head.

"Jerk!" Someone yelled. Tyki ground his teeth. What type of people would act like this? Allen continued to say nothing as they reached outside the school.

"Moyashi." Allen froze as he turned around, spotting a certain blue-haired samurai.

"K-K-Kanda?! What do you want?!" Kanda gave an amused smirk.

"I said to meet me after school." Allen slipped behind Tyki, who took a defensive stance.

"What do you want from Shounen?" He said aggressively. Kanda glared.

"To talk. All I want to do is talk." Lulubell said nothing.

"Can you at least let me do that?" Tyki glared.

"No. You're not getting his virginity either." Tyki said. "He's mine." Kanda scowled.

"Oh really? Allen, what is your relationship with him?" Allen looked to Lulubell, who only adjusted her shades.

"W-Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you, moyashi." Neah stepped in. (A/N: When Neah talks out of thoughts, he sometimes doesn't have full control, but he can converse out loud through Allen, who can also talk at the same time.)

**"That's it! Shut it you dirty samurai freak! You're not getting Allen's ass on my watch!" **Neah declared triumphantly, shocking the other 3 who were standing there. Allen blushed furiously.

"What the-Neah be quiet!" Tyki stared boredly.

"I already took it." By now Lulubell had tuned out this conversation. Kanda gasped as well as Neah.

"No you didn't! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Allen screamed. Neah grinned(basically making Allen grin.).

**"None of you guys are getting it anyways! This backseat will stay perfectly untouched! Now shoo you filthy perverts!" **Tyki wrapped his arm around Allen's waist.

"You're right. I didn't take it." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Moyashi, we'll talk on Monday." He said, ponytail swishing behind him as he walked.

**"He just left. Hey, where so you think you're going Yuu?!" **

"Its Kanda, baka moyashi!"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU ASSHOLE?!" A very angry Road came running, ready to land a solid punch to the back of Kanda's head.

"Road! Stop!" Allen yelled, making Road freeze.

"Allen! I heard your day was horrible! Let's go! We have cake at home!" The other 3 literally saw the dog ears and tail appear at mention of food. She quickly grabbed his hand and he followed willingly, leaving 3 dumbfounded people. Tyki glared at Kanda.

"This isn't over yet, samurai." He stated as him and Lulubell followed after the other two.

* * *

><p>As Kanda walked home, he ran into Lavi.<p>

"Hey Yuu! Who were ya talking to over there?" He asked. Kanda shrugged.

"I have no idea. But they were very protective of the moyashi. It was weird."

"Maybe they were family members? We should trail them!"

"Not yet. Remember what you have to do. If you do good, he'll invite you over. Or you could always invite yourself." Lavi nodded in understanding. He then spotted Bookman.

"Panda!" He yelled, walking over to the stout old man.

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that?!" He yelled as he gave Lavi a swift slap. Kanda gave an amused smirk as he walked over to Tiedoll.

"Let's go home son~" Tiedoll said with a grin.

"Shut up old man." He mumbled as he continued walking to the car.

* * *

><p>As Allen was seated in the car, Lulubell agreed to take the wheel and started driving.<p>

"Allen, how was your day?" Road asked, pulling out a lollipop.

"..." He said nothing as he petted Timcampy's head.

"...Candy. May I have some Road?" Road pulled out another lollipop. Allen took it quietly, before breaking off a piece and feeding it Timcampy. Road sighed, a small smile dancing on her lips.

'He's gonna let loose when we get home.'

"We're here. Out." Lulubell said, prompting everyone to go inside. Allen got out slowly, head hung low. Tyki knocked.

"Who is it?" The Earl's voice rang out.

"Its us." Tyki said boredly, and the door quickly opened.

"Good evening everyone. How are all of you? Where's Allen?" At the mention of his name, the others stepped aside, revealing a distraught Allen.

"Allen? What's-" the Earl was quickly cut off by a tight hug from Allen.

"..." Soft sniffles sounded muffled, as he continued to weep into the Earl's coat.

"Allen?!"

"Dad..." Came a choked out sob. The Earl rubbed Allen's back gently. The Earl carried Allen over to the couch, putting a hand up, telling everyone not to follow.

"So...how was school, A-Allen?" The Earl asked nervously. Allen looked up, eyes watery and face red.

"Horrible. I hated it." Timcampy flew out of his pocket, flapping around frantically. Allen's hand shot up to grab him, but the Earl caught him first.

"I asked Timcampy to record your entire school day. I'll be going to watch it, so please wait a moment." Allen grabbed onto him.

"Please...don't watch it." Allen begged, but the Earl shook his head.

"Its my responsibility to know what goes on at your school." The Earl soon disappeared into his office, leaving Allen on the couch, in tears as well as in terror.

* * *

><p>The Earl briefly returned, his grin somehow lacking.<p>

"Allen..." Allen looked up, fearful. The Earl pointed to the stairs.

"I'm sorry...but you are to stay in your secret room until I say you can come back down." Allen scowled.

"Why?! Why do I have to?!" He yelled, his darker persona taking over a bit. The Earl sighed.

"Allen..." Allen turned away.

"Leave me alone..." He muttered. He stood a while longer as the ashen gray took over his skin along with the golden taking over his eyes. He slowly floated into the air before zooming off to the secret room, tears running down his face. The Earl sighed.

"-" he was immediately cut off by Tyki.

"I'll go check up on him. Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Tyki flew up the steps after him, only to see his door barricaded with locks.<p>

'I'm surprised the Shounen thought he could stop me with this.' Tyki thought as he stepped through.

Flames began licking his insides, as well as electricity that began to crackle around him, the farther he got through. Eventually, he had to pull away.

"Road!" He called.

"Lemme guess. You need to borrow my doors. Only if you buy me two dolls tomorrow." He reluctantly nodded, and she quickly opened the door for him.

He stepped out, gazing around the blank white room. He looked at the window that was there, spotting Neah. Neah noticed him as well, and began to yell.

"Allen!" He yelled out, making Allen jerk his head to the other direction. Tyki looked at him with amused eyes, gazing as the Shounen quickly dusted crumbs from his mouth as his face was still stuffed.

"Finfrufer!" Allen yelled, the food blocking up his voice. Tyki sighed deeply, yet happily.

'I'm glad he still has a playful side.'

"Shounen."

No reply.

"Shounen."

Still no reply.

"Shounen!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TYKI?!" Allen yelled as he stuffed another donut down his throat. Tyki gazed softly at him, making Allen look down.

"Sorry Tyki." Tyki walked over and embraced him softly, feeling the tense shoulders of the other loosen up considerably.

"Its okay. Now tell me why you're upset." He said, running his fingers through the younger one's hair softly. He felt lips moving softly, but heard nothing.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it." Tyki chuckled.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you want to Shounen~" He said seductively, making Allen look up in slight alarm. Allen nearly shrieked as he felt a hand run up his shirt and brush slightly against his stomach, making him shiver.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Allen declared, blushing furiously. Tyki grinned widely, wide enough to split his face.

"Then I guess I don't have to hold back." He shoved Allen against the ground roughly, making him squirm. Tyki smirked as he began to slide his hand up Allen's shirt.

"Ready to give up yet?

"N-N-No!" Allen squeaked out as Tyki slid his hand up to Allen's chest.

While Allen was struggling to keep his cool, Tyki was fairly excited.

'I wonder if I can go any farther.' He thought to himself, sliding another hand down to Allen's hips, his two fingers tugging at his pants. When Tyki was finally done with the tugging, he proceeded to latch himself onto the extremely sensitive area of skin on Allen's neck, when Allen finally whimpered.

"I give...e-enough Tyki!" He yelped out accidentally as Tyki gave a soft lick to his ear. Tyki groaned in frustration as he climbed off of Allen and rolled to the side. He hadn't noticed the fist that was coming towards his face.

**CRACK **

Tyki groaned at the feeling of a fist smashing against his cheek harshly.

"You went too far Tyki. You're truly becoming a full fledged pervert."

"I already am one Allen. You should know that." Allen punched his stomach.

"I'm gonna tell Dad." Tyki frowned slightly.

"Sorry. Now tell me why you're upset." Tyki said, making Allen turn away.

"Well, its not fair! I can't help it if I suddenly act out. That's about the third to.e I've been attacked! Then that pervert Kanda saying stuff like he's gonna take my virginity and such! I can't take it!" He declared, rolling over into his face. Tyki smiled and rubbed his back softly.

"Let's go get dinner. Its already six." Allen whined.

"Only if you give me a piggy back ride."

* * *

><p>The two headed to the dining room, where everyone else was already seated. Jasdero and Devitt grinned.<p>

"Huh? What have you two been doin'?" Devitt asked loudly.

"He musta destroyed the backseat!" Jasdero said snickering. Allen glared at the two. The Earl gestured to their seats.

"Please sit down. Lulubell has made her most delicious tuna souffle." Tyki lightened up at the mention of fish.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Allen lay boredly on the couch. Hearing rustling, he glanced up. He saw everyone getting ready to leave, their coats on.<p>

"Dad, where are you going?" Allen asked curiously.

"O-Oh, Allen! We're going to a very important ball tonight." Allen tilted his head.

"I can't come? Why?!" He said heatedly.

"Because this is part of your punishment." The Earl replied with just as much fire. Allen turned his back to him, a small pout making its way onto his face.

"Is Tyki staying?"

"No. Nobody is staying today Allen." He replied, which in turn got him a low growl. Allen got up, walking off to his room silently.

"W-Wait! Mimi is coming over as well!" Allen glared.

"Last time she came she forced me into a skirt and cat ears!" He said, walking up to his room. They all cringed at the sound and feel of his barrier strengthening greatly. Tyki was ready to object when the Earl went up himself.

"Allen."

"..."

"I just want you to know, you can release Timcampy's restraints if you want." And with that, he turned around.

"Let's get going everyone."

The faint sound of the piano could be heard as they left their home.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he finished playing the song. Getting up and walking to the kitchen, he went behind and pulled out the plug before using his Innocence to heave it up and carry it to his room. Plugging it back into his wall, he heard a faint rustling of trees that were right by his window.<p>

"Neah, is that you playing a trick on me?"

**"No, I'm over here." **Neah called from the unusual window that showed his reflection. Allen blinked curiously. Since when were things going on near his window? He decided to open it to check, only to get roughly tackled to the floor.

Midnight blue met steely gray.

"Moyashi."

"...W-What..."

"Huh?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think this chapter went? I hope it was good! And yes, aside from being a perv 247, Kanda is also a stalker. Also, a few things.**

**Yes, since Allen is the Noah of music, its only natural he could sing. Hell, I'm pretty sure some of you heard him sing in the anime. Its beautiful. As heck. Another thing, about Allen coughing up blood, it'll be explained after this chapter. Please remember, that Kanda is still acquainting himself with Allen, even though its part of a plan, though he comes to realize that he does care about the moyashi. So yes, by now, he's realized that he does care about him, but it'll all crumble, which will be part of an arc. Also, Allen does attend piano recitals and competitions and goes under the name, 'The 14th Musician'. Also, note that when Allen messes up on a song, either if it was intentional or unintentional, the effect of it may change slightly. I will also say that you can expect another chapter after this one too. Happy...reading? I guess. And please remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**-OrangeTabby101**


	9. Weekend 1

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 9: Weekend 1- The Sound of the Bell is A Warning

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Here's the chapter that was promised!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey moyashi."<p>

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Who the hell asks why?"

"That's besides the point. So just get out!" Allen screamed, for the 13th time. Kanda said nothing as he gazed around the blank white room. He spotted the dark silhouette. Getting up, he walked over to the strange window and gave it a curious look.

"Hey, moyashi, what's this?" He asked, staring at it as if were some lost relic. Allen nearly shrieked when he realized Neah was still there.

"Neah! What the hell?!" Neah glared at Allen, a frown adorning the black features of his shadow.

**"Don't yell at me! I was trying to go back into your mind but it was too crammed with all your thoughts! And I'm gonna stay out here so that samurai stalker pervert doesn't do anything!" **Neah stated as he glared at Kanda. Kanda scowled.

"Moyashi, is this some joke or something? Or some magic trick?" Allen was fuming by now.

"How is that a trick?!" Neah glared sharply at Kanda.

**"You're a perv and your disrespectful! Allen, let me out so I can rough him up a bit!"** Allen shook his head.

"Why waste your time on someone that shouldn't even BE HERE RIGHT NOW?!" Allen put emphasis on his last few words. Kanda scoffed as he walked over to Allen.

"What's wrong moyashi?" He said as he walked over to him, hands quickly cupping his cheeks.

"There's a lot of things wrong! First you shouldn't even be going into a person's house through the window around 12 a.m! Second, I shouldn't even be..." He paused as Kanda got closer to him. "Talking...to you...right now..." He said quietly, turning nervous under Kanda's gaze. He whimpered as Kanda leaned in and licked his cheek. Neah glared.

**"What the hell are you doing to him?! Don't touch him you filthy samurai!" **Kanda quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm filthy? Look at the moyashi. He's a freak, nobody knows a thing about him, and he seems like he's got some sort of personality disorder as well as some extremely violent tendencies," he said coldly, he then leaned in. "And though they may not remember what happened in math class, I do," he said, smirking at Allen's shock. "Seems that you hate the Black Order a lot. So why do you even attend school there?" He said, gripping Allen's face tighter. Allen jerked away roughly. Neah stared at Allen before speaking.

**"Allen. Don't listen to him. Just focus on why you-"**Neah paused as Allen stood up, fringe covering his face.

"Neah..."

"**Yea?" **

"Would you like me to play a song? Dad also said that I can't be spending time doing nothing here on my punishment, and that I should be practicing. And can you get Timcampy?" Neah simply nodded as the silhouette of himself disappeared, probably into a different mirror around the house. Kanda watched in slight amusement.

'What's with the sudden mood swing?' Allen said nothing as he walked over to the piano and sat down.

"Hey moyashi, what do you mean punishment?" Allen said nothing as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out food, before walking back towards the piano and sitting down once more. Neah appeared by the window again, and Timcampy flew into the room. Allen took a deep breath as he put two fingers on his head.

"Timcampy, I'm releasing your restraints." He said. Timcampy began to glow, before his figure was merely a glowing silhouette, which began to grow larger and larger. It soon died down, revealing a large Timcampy that nearly took up half of the room.

"Show me the sheet music." He said softly, the tenderness in his voice surprising Kanda.

"Oi, moyashi!" He yelled. Allen sighed.

"What is it, BaKanda?"

"So this your place, cool."

"Leave. Now."

"Why?"

"Just leave idiot! Please! I don't want to get into trouble again!"

"Then just let me touch you. Please. Just a little."

**"Might as well. He's not gonna leave if you don't." **Neah stated blankly, causing Allen to frown.

"You too, Neah?" Neah began whistling silently, as his silhouette disappeared.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"I guess that's the go ahead then." He stated as he pressed Allen against the floor, gripping his wrists above his head as he began to kiss him.

"Mmph!" Allen screamed into the kiss, fidgeting wildly.

As the two pulled away for air, Kanda scowled. "Stop moving so damn much _Allen!_" he said, his pronunciation catching Allen's attention. Allen soon relaxed and Kanda began to slide his hand down his waist, before sliding to his rear and giving it a soft squeeze.

"H-Hey! Watch it!"

"What? I meant to do that. It feels really soft. Who would've thought you'd have a rear like that?"

"Shut up!" He said, blushing a hue of crimson.

"Why? I'm serious." He said, squeezing a bit tighter, making Allen whimper.

"What's wrong moyashi?"

"N-Nothing!" He replied, hips trembling slightly.

"I see. You like it. You like it when I squeeze your ass." Kanda said teasingly, before leaning in to kiss him again. Allen shifted as Kanda began to devour his lips once more, making him moan into the kiss softly. Kanda smirked as they pulled away again, a trail of saliva connecting them together. Kanda smirked before standing up.

"See you later, moyashi." He said before climbing out the window. Allen sighed as he sat on the floor.

"You can come out Mimi." A small girl in a maid's outfit appeared, her turquoise hair put up in two pigtails.

"Okay, care to explain what happened just now?" He sighed deeply before nodding.

"Just don't get me in trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was a bit shorter than my others. And don't worry, Allen won't definitely won't be getting in trouble. At least not now. Please continue reading, and I also plan to make a new story with our favorite little poker pair!<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	10. Weekend 2

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 10: Weekend 2

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Here's your next chapter so enjoy it, or I'll make you enjoy it! Not really. I don't have that sort of power. But anyways, here you go! <strong>

* * *

><p>Allen sat on the floor, head bowed as Mimi looked down on him.<p>

"So let me get this straight. This guy is just some random classmate of yours who is letting out his sexual frustrations on you?" Allen flushed deep red, turning away.

"I...I don't know..." He mumbled, cheeks still burning crimson. Mimi scowled.

"Seriously. Do you want a repeat of your last school?"

"My last school..." He said softly, slowly slipping into his own world. Mimi silently cursed.

'Shouldn't have mentioned that.'

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK(Allen's P.O.V)<strong>

_I'm walking down the hallway again. They're talking again._

_About me._

_Neah doesn't wanna talk to me._

_We got in an argument again. I remember it perfectly._

**'_Ever since you started going to school, you haven't said a single thing to me! What's wrong with you Allen?!' _**_was what he had yelled at me. I don't care though. I don't think I should drag him into this._

_Then again, why not? Maybe he'll understand my suffering while he's sleeping. He always sleeping when I'm at school. He says its a waste of time to listen to stuck up brats._

_And now I remember why he was even more angry._

**_'Why the hell are you laughing Allen?! This is the third time I spotted a bruise on your face! Aren't you gonna at least tell some one about what's going on? You don't have to tell me!'_**_ He said. I always laughed at that line. As long as I remember, the definition of brat was 'a child, usually a misbehaved one'. If brats were also capable of making my life miserable, making me cry tears on the way home, forcing me to vomit up my lunch since 'its obviously a trick, there's no way someone as small as him could eat that much', throwing as many dodgeballs at my face as they could, roughly yanking on my paralyzed arm because 'he's only pretending that its paralyzed so he can get less homework', making sure my face was littered with bruises before I stepped into class, breaking my ankle more than once because 'the teacher will think its an accident', chasing me into the forest behind the school, taking a sharp rock and cutting me, carving a pentacle above my eye so 'everyone will know you're a demon, we're just helping to remind them', nearly digging my eye out(which I will say they did successfully). _

_Honestly._

_If this is the definition of brats, well the dictionary was dead wrong, and it really needs to be fixed._

_How about...I got it!_

_'Humans. All humans are malicious, ruthless, sadistic, sick, horrible people.' That is the definition of brats._

_They're grabbing me._

_Punching me. _

_Kicking me._

_Hurting me._

_Making me bleed._

_Scarring me. _

_Killing me._

_'What did I do?!' I scream._

_'You existed idiot. You should disappear from the face of earth!' They say. _

_Yes._

_They're choking me. _

_Bashing me._

_Touching me._

_Making me beg for help. To leave me alone. I'm kicked into a corner, and one pulls out a knife. _

_Even kids are horrible. I'm only 11. And they are still trying to hurt me._

_Why?_

_Why...why...why...?_

_That's it..._

_There'll never be an answer._

_The only possible answer, which I don't even consider an answer anymore, its obviously reality, is that humans are horrible._

_That's it._

_That. Is. It. _

_I can't take it anymore._

_I'm surprised that I was taking it, and that I haven't even cracked. _

_But I have now. _

_That protective shell that shielded my sanity is finally destroyed, shattering to a million pieces by my feet._

_I've been exposed._

_Its all over._

_As hatred takes over, my mind wakes up._

_My real mind. Not the soft, caring Allen that took everyone's shit because he wanted to be polite. Its the Allen that will bring everyone to their demise._

_The Allen that destroys lives and time itself. _

_Before I know it, I have one pinned and I'm stomping the living hell out of his head. He's screaming sorry, and I chuckle._

_Sorry doesn't cut it in my world._

_Not at all._

_And ta-da. His head has exploded. Its cracked open and beautiful. My once paralyzed arm is now a large claw that is shredding his very body apart. _

_All that there is left is blood and remains._

_I smile, teeth and all. I look at my clawed hand, the blood sliding down the metal, the cool liquid still somehow stimulating my nerves and making me want more. I come back to and hear screaming. Its panicked screaming._

**_'Allen! Allen! You're going to get in trouble! Don't you realize-' _**

_'Shut up Neah. Shut the hell up or I'll make this Innocence dispell you from my body.' I say, before going to the other two. As I squeeze one of their throats, I feel something._

_Tears?_

_Neah is crying. Me as well._

**_'Would you really do that Allen?'_**_ He asks softly._

_'Never. I'm sorry. But...'_

_Then it all just flows._

_'You don't understand! All the days people beat me, hurt me with words and hands alike, nearly choked me, stabbed and punched and kicked, tried to touch and harass me! They dug my eye out for crying out loud! I didn't even expect you guys to believe that it got ripped out by a rabid squirrel! I said that, thinking you guys would know I'm lying and actually let me explain the truth! Isn't that what family is for?!'_

_I hear laughing._

_I turn to the other one._

_"Who the hell believed that? You shoulda told them the truth so that they'd be scared of us too.' He spat._

**_'Allen...I'll lend you my power...this once...'_** _Neah whispers. And the darkness fills me whole. Next thing, the one I was squeezing is dead. In fact, he's in the most decent condition compared to the rest of them. The other one who laughed had been turned into a lump of mangled limbs bent in the worst way imaginable. His face was shattered, blood pooling everywhere around him._

_Papa Earl would be really pissed._

_But it was so reassuring._

_But never did I know that the reassurance I would feel would be long gone. In fact, for 4 years._

* * *

><p>"And that's why! Did you hear me Allen?!" Mimi screamed. Allen nodded.<p>

'I can't get carried away. I'll never forgive or forget what they did. At least I'll try to...' He thought.

'I haven't had that feeling of strength for so long. Though Dad says I'm pretty formidable on my own.'

**_"Allen, stop. You made that promise to yourself, I suggest you keep it."_ **Neah said, his voice holding an emotion Allen wasn't quite sure of.

But he realized it soon enough.

Sadness.

Half of Neah's body was out the mirror. His arm stretched out and stroked Allen's cheek.

The darkness and coolness of that shadowy palm was comforting, and he leaned into the touch.

"Yea. Arigatō, Neah." Allen said standing, quickly walking over to the shadowy figure and hugging him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. Mimi sighed.

"I'll be downstairs. Stay out of trouble." She muttered, shuffling out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Earl smirked, staring from his place on the balcony. Road sat next to him, smiling.<p>

"Ne, when do we get to kill them?"

"Now." He said.

A loud ruckus was heard, and soon enough, screams followed immediately after.

* * *

><p>As everyone stepped into the car, the Earl took the wheel, though a look of disdain was in his eyes.<p>

"Millenie, what's wrong?" Road asked with concern. The Earl shook his head.

"Its just...I'm worried about Allen-kun..."

As everyone stepped out of the car, they walked up to the door, holding their breaths."

* * *

><p>Allen sat next to Neah silently on the floor of his room. Neah's shadowy hand was softly caressing Allen's cheek. Allen hummed softly, eyes closed softly. Neah hummed along as well, draping his large shadow of the room.<p>

They were in their own world.

The two moved in sync, reacting to the sound of the front door opening.

They said nothing, sweet silence engulfing the room.

A soft knock was heard.

* * *

><p>"Allen-kun, can I come in?" The Earl asked. He knew that he could break the barrier on the door, but he didn't want to get met with an angry Allen. So asking was the next best option.<p>

The barrier was soon released, and the Earl stepped in.

"Allen-kun, I'm-"

"Sorry." Allen said softly. The Earl blinked. "I was being idiotic. I'm thankful for this punishment. I deserved it. Sorry Dad." He said. The Earl glanced at Neah, who said nothing and disappeared back into the window. The Earl was even more surprised when Allen walked over and gave him a hug.

It was small, but warm

"Its okay. Besides, tonight we'll all have some fun." The Earl said, making Allen sparkle. (A/N: In the previous chapter, it passed 12:00, so right now is basically early morning. So by night he still means today, but later). Allen nodded before standing by the mirror. Neah's silhouette disappeared, flowing back into Allen. The Earl's grin softened a bit, and he softly stepped out of the room when he saw Allen falling asleep.

"He's still so young, ne Tyki-pet?" The Earl said as he closed the door behibg himself and spotted Tyki.

"Yep. He is. Honestly, I don't even know when Shounen became so outgoing. He used to be such a shut in." The Earl blinked at those words. A low growl emitted from his throat.

"Let's not talk about that Tyki-pet."

* * *

><p>Komui sat in his office, sipping coffee from a large mug. A finder burst through the door, panting heavily.<p>

"There's an attack being planned!" He screamed, eyes bulging. Komui pushed up his glasses.

"Explain." He said sharply. The finder nodded.

"I was on a mission and...and..."

"And what?" Komui asked, leaning over his desk. The finder gulped.

"I saw the Earl. They were talking about wrecking havoc to the Order tonight!" Komui raised an eyebrow.

"They?"

"Yes! There were two more people there with him! I can't remember which town they were in, but it was somewhere close to this branch!" Komui nodded. He tapped the golem on his desk.

"Reever, gather all the student exorcists in the building. Time to show them how life is on the battlefield. And how it feels to be one step away from death." He said.

_"Hai, Komui. And you better not be slacking off on your paperwork!" _ rang out Reever's voice from the other side. Komui turned back to the finder.

"Make sure everyone in the building is safe." He picked up a small receiver which connected to the loud speakers of the building.

"Attention everyone. There will be an attack tonight. I ask that everyone take refuge until further notice. Right. Now. It doesn't matter the time, an attack from akuma and the Noah can happen anytime, so please, please make sure you are somewhere safe until I announce it is okay to continue your previous endeavors." Komui said blankly and loudly before putting down the receiver.

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi looked up. Lavi yawned.<p>

"Looks like we're going to be needed soon. Eh, Yuu-chan?" Kanda scowled.

"Shut up. And where's the info you promised, baka-usagi?!" Lavi blinked.

"Oh yeah, follow me." He said, turning to the direction of the library.

As they stepped in, Lavi led Kanda to a folder that had one piece of paper. He opened it and handed it to Kanda. As Kanda read on, Lavi spoke.

"He's pretty strange. The Order has little to no information on him. All they have is some info about an incident in his elementary school." Kanda blinked as he read on.

"So...you mean to tell me the moyashi killed three people? That's a load of bull." Lavi shrugged.

"If you wanna know, you got to ask him. All it says is that, as he had claimed 'They were ticking me off, and I had to find a way to get them to stop bothering me'."

"Maybe it was bullying? Who knows, that shit could really get someone pissed." Lavi frowned.

"Why are you trying to defend him? You barely even know him." He said, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Kanda's gaze narrowed and Lavi sighed.

"Here. Its a video from their interview with him. I watched it myself, and if I will say it," he paused, the exposed emerald eye narrowing. "He didn't even show any remorse. Its crazy. Well, watch it on your free time." Lavi said. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard. Lavi blinked and looked up at the large grandfather clock that stood proudly in the library.

6:00 p.m.

"Just on time for an Innocence dinner." He muttered. "Let's go Kanda."

* * *

><p>Allen hid behind Tyki.<p>

"Um...Shounen? What are you doing?" Allen muttered something quickly. "Huh?"

"I said I wanna go home! I thought we were destroying a town!" Said Allen, whose golden eyes were filled with slight fear. "If they find out its me, I won't be able to go back to school!"

**"Hm. Its strange to see this side of you cared about how other people felt about you. Really strange." **Allen scowled deeply and turned his head,

"Shut up," he muttered. He then turned to Tyki. "Tyki-pet, do you promise you'll let me hurt more people than you?" He said, with large puppy eyes, making Tyki click his tongue.

"You probably would even if I was playing nicely. But here." He handed Allen a large hoodie. "It conceals your face no matter the movement. I figured you'd try to chicken out, Shounen." Tyki teased. Allen quickly put it on.

"Thanks."

"Well, are you all ready?" Road appeared behind them, her arms hooking around each of their necks. "Lulubell is watching the twins. Apparently the froze a water pipe and the water isn't flowing around the house. And Skin is eating candy at home. He says he's too tired." Allen pouted.

"Dad lied...he said the whole family will be participating..." Allen mumbled, a dark aura filling the air quickly. He then smiled sweetly, giving Road and Tyki the green light to flinch. "Well, looks like we'll have to show them that they're missing out." He said, his smile splitting into a full blown grin. Tyki and Road did the same, staring at the Black Order with malice in their eyes.

Road giggled. "This is gonna be a blast! You three idiots!" She said, pointing at the three level twos that floated behind her.

"Yes Noah-sama?" They said in unison.

"Get this party started right now." She said smirking. They nodded and headed towards the Order.

* * *

><p>Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Chaoji, Daisya, Tiedoll, Suman, Marie, Miranda, Krory, and many other exorcists stood in a large group in the center of the building.<p>

"Brace yourselves." Tiedoll commented, and that's when all the lights shut off. A loud ruckus was heard, and everyone flinched.

"Gomenasai! It must've been because of me that the lights shut off. Sorry sorry sorry!" Miranda whimpered.

"Shut up." Kanda hissed. "We need to stay alert."

"That's our Yuu-chan! Always serious!"

"Shut up!" Suddenly, they heard chuckling.

"You guys are so ridiculous, but its amusing." Suddenly, small candles began to flicker everywhere.

* * *

><p>Lavi's eyes spotted a small girl. She had navy blue hair, fair skin, golden eyes. She wore a small white blouse, a pink skirt with white polka dots, and striped pink and white knee high socks, as well as black shoes.<p>

"Young lady! This isn't a safe place to be!" Tiedoll yelled up to her. Everyone let out a gasp as two akuma appeared behind her. One was a knife with arms and legs, and another was a flower with red eyes. She grinned, so wide that it was wide enough to split her face. Her skin turned ashen gray and the 7 stigmata appeared across her forehead.

"Oh shut up Mr. Art Fanatic. I'm perfectly fine. In fact, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself?" She said along with a giggle. More candles lit up around them, the sharp jagged points directed to the large crowd of exorcist.

"How do you plan to escape, pesky exorcists?" She teased, pulling out a lollipop and beginning to suck on it. Kanda scowled.

"Hell's Insects!" And the creatures were released, destroying the candles that were around everyone. At that moment, more akuma began bursting through the building and wreaking havoc. Kanda 'che'd' and turned to Tiedoll.

"You stay here with the rest. The Usagi, Lenalee and the fucktard are coming with me, as well as Suman." He said. Said people followed Kanda. But the girl floated down to them, relaxing on a strange umbrella. As she lowered down, Chaoji didn't give her a chance to speak before aiming a solid punch to her jaw, which surprisingly didn't miss. She smiled and jumped up, the umbrella opening up, allowing her to float in the air.

"Careful which way you go. You don't want to run into any of my brothers. They'll beat you to a pulp for doing that." She said, eyes narrowing to Chaoji who backed away. She giggled and flew down one of the three tunnel ways. Her voice echoed.

"No matter which one you choose, you'll probably meet your end!" They all shivered slightly at the words. Lavi whined.

"Aw man, its times like these that I wished I took that tour of the Black Order." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Idiot! Aren't you feeling that too?! These doors don't belong to the Black Order! Look, Chaoji, you go with Suman, Lenalee go by yourself, and Lavi come with me." Without another word, everyone headed into different directions.

* * *

><p>Chaoji and Suman headed down one corridor, opening the door to find a surreal place.<p>

"What the hell is this?!" Chaoji complained. Suman put his arm in front of him.

"Wait."

"Eh? Why are these two here? I wish I got someone more interesting." He mumbled. "You don't seem like you can entertain me." Tyki smirked as his fingers ran across the rim of his top hat.

"Who are you? A Noah?!"

"Yes. Now are you going to entertain me or not?" He said, fingers running down his throat. Sum an scowled.

"Yes we are! Chaoji, now!" Chaoji rushed forward, fist blazing(figuratively of course) as he aimed a punch at Tyki. Tyki smirked and dodged. Tease began to fly towards them. Tyki smirked.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"No we're-"

"Yes. Yes we are so please spare us!" Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I suppose I could...though Shounen is gonna be pissed..." Tyki took a picture out, comparing it to the two males that stood there.

"I can only let you go however. The other cheeky one has to stay." He murmured, pointing to Chaoji. Chaoji's eyes widened.

Suman was already gone.

* * *

><p>Lenalee scowled as she stepped into the room full of dolls.<p>

"I guess you're still a child at play." She said to Road, who was currently in her human form. "And show your true self, Noah." Road blinked, obviously perplexed.

"Looks like you weren't the one he asked to kill, but whatever."

"Like you could kill me anyways. I have info that you need, especially about the 14th." Road froze.

"How do you-"

"It really helps out to have your brother be the boss of this place. I know everything, about how he got here, how we traded places, and how he suffered a lot more than I ever did, rotting in a cell. And how you were all too stupid to know what he was going through." Lenalee said snidely, snickering a bit. "Or maybe you did know and just didn't care. Innocence, activate." She said boldly. Road clenched her fist tightly.

'Why am I crying in a place like this?' She thought to herself, ignoring the hard kick that sent her flying into the wall. Lero began panicking.

"Lero! Road-tama get a grip lero! You're in a fight lero!" The umbrella screamed, while glaring at Lenalee.

"You're so evil lero! How dare you defy Road-tama lero?! The Order is horrible lero!" He began to ramble on and on. "You are all so cruel and mean to people! You don't deserve saving lero!"

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi finally reached the door. Kanda swung it open widely and strolled in.<p>

"What the hell is this?" There were many floating papers. Lavi picked one up and looked at it.

"Sheet music?" Kanda picked up another one.

"This one has words...like lyrics." The sound of a piano began to play, and the two jerked their heads to the sound. What they saw was a large grand piano. It was white, and and the keys were black. The smaller keys were also white. Kanda's eyes darted to the figure who was hunched over it, his fingers dancing lightly across the keys.

"Hey, pay attention to us over here, you Noah!" Kanda growled, causing the other's head to look up. He stood up and began to dash forward. Kanda blocked the oncoming kick with his katana blades. Lavi smirked and slammed his hammer down near him. The ground began to heat up.

"Fire Seal: Configuration of Ash!" He yelled, and a fire serpent began to ravish the room, covering it in flames. The hooded figured said nothing, but began to attack again.

"Che. Hell's Insects!" The creatures appeared and swarmed the figure, but he jumped back, dodging them quickly. One managed to bite his arm, but it suddenly dissipated into thin air.

* * *

><p>Allen gulped. 'Is there anyway I can fight without giving away my identity? I guess not...'<p>

"You win." He said blankly.

Kanda looked up. "What?"

"You heard me. Now leave. You have no other business here."

"Yea we do! Configuration of Ash!" Fire began to swarm. Allen flinched.

"Please! I'm serious! Just leave!" Suddenly, the music they heard halted with an uneven sounding key. Allen nearly fainted.

"ROAD!" he screamed before floating through another door. Without hesitation, Lavi and Kanda jumped in after him.

* * *

><p>Lenalee stood proudly, her foot on Road's chest.<p>

"Its over Noah." She said, pressing down further. Tyki and Allen burst into the room. Lenalee jumped back instinctively.

"She's already done."

"SHUT UP!" Allen screamed, clenching his teeth as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. He inspected Road carefully.

"I'm fine Allen. I just got kicked around a lot."

"But why? Why would you let her?"

"She said she knew something...about what happened, in those 4 years you were gone...I just wanted to know..." Road said weakly. Allen opened a door.

"Tyki, take her back. She just needs a little sleep. Its nothing serious."

"Shou-"

"I said take her. Now."

"No. I'm staying here. And we're all going to fight." Allen huffed.

"Fine." Road sat up.

"Allen, I have an idea. We can combine our powers."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. Lavi groaned. "That's going to be even more difficult than usual! We didn't even fully face that guy!" The halted their conversation when they began to speak again.

"Road? How would you-"

"Don't you realize Tyki? Dreams and song. Songs put people to sleep, which leads to dreams. Nightmare or dream, they still connect." Road turned to Allen and nodded. Tyki stepped back as Lero flew beside him.

"Its their fault lero. Road-tama and Allen-tama are upset lero." The umbrella muttered, snickering slightly. He flew down to the exorcists.

"Lero! You'll really get it this time lero!" Allen looked to Road who nodded once more, and the two gripped each other's hand tightly. Allen closed his eyes, and soon all of them were teleported to the previous room. Allen walked over, still grasping Road's hand. He began to play softly, before his fingers slammed down. He began to play rapidly as Road began to him along to it.

"Now." He said, and Road nodded before beginning to sing a lullaby.

_"Its time to sleep...close your eyes, to the soft sounding music. You relax to the sound of the orchestra playing, and finally you are in a deep slumber. But its not over. I shall torment you endlessly. The orchestra plays louder, quickly going off key. So while you sleep, endure this Nightmare Symphony." _she sang. The group of exorcists cringed. Lavi dropped to the ground, gripping his head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed. Lenalee ran over to him.

"Stop! Stop it!" She screamed. Road smirked.

"He's already done." The piano disappeared, and Lavi finally relaxed, sprawling out on the ground.

* * *

><p>Tiedoll panted. "That should be the rest of them then..." Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi and Chaoji came running back.<p>

"The Noah are coming after us!" Chaoji screamed at the top of his lungs. Soon enough, the three Noah flew out. Road giggled.

"Well, it seems our work here is done. Lulubell should be coming soon."

"I'm right here. Let's go." She said, pointing to a door that the Earl had created for them. The 4 stepped in, leaving everyone in their own thoughts.

"What the hell?!" Kanda yelled, taking everyone by surprise. "Are we truly this weak?! We basically let them fly around and do whatever the hell they wanted! There has to be some fucking change here because this is ridiculous! I can't believe how weak you all are." He said, stomping away in anger.

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he plopped onto his bed.<p>

"It looks like the weekends is over then..." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>ALERT! There will now be changes to this lovely story(not including the lovely). I believe that earlier I said that each chapter would be a period of school, correct? But I decided to change it, so we only have school days. But this means I'll be writing more for each chapter, so that's better too right? Unless anyone objects, I'll make the change. So if you want me to keep this style of writing, you may p.m, not review(I could get in trouble for it). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	11. Theatre Arc 1

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 11: Theater Arc Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a while since I updated right? Well, here's the first arc! Just know, the end of this arc will end with the discovery of the deal made between Kanda and Lavi, then it'll take a rocky turn. But then it'll get better! So please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A pale looking boy stepped inside a room. 3 men sat at a table, watching his every movement with great intent. The boy was constantly snickering, as if telling himself a joke only he could understand.<em>

_"Sit." He did as he was told, mercilessly throwing himself down into the seat. _

_"Excuse me...Mr...um..."_

_"Its Walker, dumbass." He muttered coldly, his mouth curved into a disgusted frown._

_"Mr. Walker, can you explain the blood in the hallway?" The boy kicked his feet up the table, the black boots leaving drops of blood on the table. The interrogator cringed, obviously sickened by the view._

_"You tell me. I saw how many damn security cameras there were. So why don't you answer that question yourself?" He barked back, silver eyes narrowed in anger and fury._

_"Mr. Walker...was it? I need you to state that this was your doing."_

_"Maybe it wasn't. But if you're so desperate for an answer, I'll give you one." The Interrogator blinked._

_"Please go ahead."_

_Silver eyes suddenly turned watery, crystal tears sliding down his cheeks slowly._

_"I was...minding my own business these kids started...k-kicking me...I kept asking them to stop, and they wouldn't listen...I was screaming but they kept laughing...they kept hurting me like I was nothing..."_

_Silver eyes quickly turned to brilliant gold, glittering brilliantly in the small lamp above them. Tears quickly dried, delicate lips curving into a wretched smirk._

_"So I hurt them. Simple as that."_

_"I'm sorry, but 'hurt' is not the word. You **killed **them."_

_"Well...yea, I guess so. Yea! I killed them!"_

_"Does this bother you at all?!" The Interrogator snapped. The boy's behavior was appalling. The security officers rushed over, dragging the young boy out of the seat before dragging him out of the room._

* * *

><p>Kanda sighed as he stared at the video. Truth be told...<p>

It was quite frightening.

Midnight blue eyes blinked slowly, lowering to the ground.

'I sort of regret it. Don't I?'

_**'You love him'**_

'Hell no. The moyashi is just someone to toy with. He's just there for a good laugh. He interests me in only one way. And when I'm done with him, that's the end of us.'

He continued to reassure himself with such thoughts.

* * *

><p>Allen stared blankly at the large poster.<p>

'All classes are canceled for the following week. All students are expected to participate in this year's play' Allen blinked in confusion. Then he nearly screamed.

"Oh no! All the good roles are going to be taken!" He quickly ran to the large theatre part of the school. Tiedoll smiled at him.

"Well, Allen! Glad you could make it! Here's your role." Allen hesitantly took the paper.

**'Inu'**

"I'M GOING TO BE A DOG?! WHAT THE-"

"I'm sorry Allen, but this is all that was left. The other roles had already been taken." Allen nodded, and continued to read.

**'Inu: Plays as the Prince's trusty sidekick and helps him all the time' **Allen blinked.

'Now it all depends on who the Prince is.' Allen froze as he heard his other classmates talking.

"Hey, who's the prince?"

"I heard it was Kanda!"

"He does have a princely sort of aura."

"He would fit the part perfectly."

Allen let out a long-awaited, miserable sigh. He noticed Kanda glance at him from the corner of his eye, sadness had weighed him down once again.

* * *

><p>"So, let's start the first scene! Lavi, Lenalee, you know what to do!" Tiedoll yelled from a producer's chair. The lights dimmed and the scene began.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A girl with long, flowing green pigtails flowing behind her stood at the balcony of a tower. It was her special room to relax and enjoy herself in, especially with the beautiful view.<em>

_"How I long for a...uh...Prince to sweep me off my feet...and to ride off into the distance on a white stallion." She muttered._

_"I can take you there." A rich voice said, the person's fingers trailing around her necklace. She spun around quickly. A head of orange hair, an eye patch and headband, and ridiculously fancy clothes._

_"Who are you?" She asked._

_"Call me Bookman. Anyways, let's go." He put a hand around her waist._

_"I mimust decline. You are not a prince." _

_"Why you little!" He clutched her waist tighter, and slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes filled with terror, and she let out a coarse scream as she was pulled away._

_"SAVE ME!" She screamed as loud as she could, her voice speeding away as fast as the handle of a large black hammer._

* * *

><p>"Bravo! Encore!" Yelled a sniffling Tiedoll. "That was a beautiful act! Kanda, Allen, you're next!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Midnight blue hair swished, blending in with the dark sky. The moon was full, shining on endless stretches of land. <em>

_"M-M-Master...when will we get to the castle?" Stuttered a medium white dog. Its large white paws stood out except for one, that was a large black hand. Its small white tail wagged solemnly, its ears twitching ever so slightly._

_"Almost, Allen." The larger one of them said, rubbing his sidekicks head, eliciting a content yet vicious growl._

_"SAVE ME!" A loud scream was heard. The two jerked their heads to the left, spotting the flow of an elegant Chinese dress along with two pigtails. _

_"We must head this way!" The dog said after taking a large sniff. The Prince nodded._

_"Let's go, my moyashi of a sidekick."_

* * *

><p>Allen crawled away backstage, before curling into a ball and groaning.<p>

"What happened to you?" Lavi said.

"I can't do this. Not at all."

"You did a good job, even though I did sense some hostility, moyashi sidekick." Kanda said, causing Allen to look up and glare.

"Shut up. I don't want this part." Lavi smirked.

"I got this. I'll help change this. Leave it to me!" Lavi said grinning, before speeding off.

"I hope you do..." Allen muttered. Kanda blinked.

"Is it that much of pain to work with me, _Allen?" _Kanda questioned him. Pale cheeks burned at the use of his name, and he stepped back.

"Um...that's n-not it...I just don't like the part of a dog..." A hand caressed his cheek.

"So you don't want to be my dog?"

"Who the hell would-mmph!" A pair of lips seized his own, and he felt a tongue prodding at his own. As soon as it slipped it, he felt himself melt. Pushing the taller one, he panted.

"Stop..." He muttered, staggering away. Kanda huffed.

'Why...moyashi. You're mine...' He thought before quickly brushing it off.

Nobody noticed that Lenalee stood there, face blazing pink.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this? I hope you like it, there's gonna be a big surprise at the end of the play!<strong>


	12. Theatre Arc END

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 12: Theater Arc END

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a while since I updated this right? Well, here's the end of this arc. It was mini arc, so it was expected to be short. And quite a lot of drama will end this chapter, so read this chapter at your own risk!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Its time moyashi." Kanda said as Allen stood behind the curtain of the stage. He nodded feebly and stepped out as the lights began to dim.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"SAVE ME!" The young princess yelled as she was swept away. <em>

_"Hush woman!" The bandit said rudely. _

_"Princess Lee of Black Order Kingdom! I will save you!" The handsome princess yelled. She stared with hopefully eyes as she was taken into the distance. _

_"Come, my sidekick."_

_"Woof! Yes Prince Yuu!"_

* * *

><p><em>"We have been trailing then for quite a while. Maybe we should jump in."<em>

_"Woof! Yes Prince Yuu!"_

_"Hey you! Nobody is allowed to go near Bandit Bookman's hideout! Scram or die!" The chubby bandit said, his fist glowing with Innocence. He threw the first punch, out for blood. He was, however, subdued quickly by the Prince's beloved sword, Mugen._

* * *

><p><strong>(Intermission)<strong>

"Hey Allen! We've got a different spot for you!" Allen looked up, to see a huge white dress.

"L-Lavi...there's no way in HELL I'm going to wear that dress! I'll stay the dog!" Lavi frowned.

"Please? Lenalee says that her ankle hurts, and that she doesn't think she can do this part due to all the standing." Allen sighed.

'I'm never going to live this down, am I Neah?'

**'Nope! And Timcampy has been recording this all!' **Allen sighed in irritation.

"Fine. I'm gonna regret this, but since Lenalee can't do this, I guess I'll have to."

"And Lenalee is gonna take your place too!" Allen stared for a moment.

"Won't everyone realize that there's a huge difference?! I mean, the play started off talking about her pigtails."

"That's taken care of Allen-kun." Lenalee appeared, holding up two huge white clip-on pigtails.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is when things get ridiculously stupid. That is why the italics are off)

"Woof! Prince Yuu, we've defeated Bandit Bookman!" Lenalee said pointing to the corpse of Lavi.

"Yes, my sidekick...ahem...now we can retrieve the princess and return her safely to her home."

"Woof! There she is!" A big paw pointed to the tied up princess. She wore the lightest of lip gloss, a huge wihite dress that had a split at the side, as well as delicate and fancy beading. She also wore white boots and a diamond necklace. Tape was over her mouth and she was fidgeting. He ran over, tearing the tape from her mouth and scooping her up.

"Now we shall return to the castle." Kanda said, marching over to the end of the stage. Allen fidgeted.

"Mr. Prince, can you put me down?" He asked. Kanda shook his head.

"I don't want to." Allen fumed, his eyes burning into the other pair.

"I said put me down!"

"Quiet princess." Allen glared, before giving Kanda a punch to the cheek. Kanda dropped him roughly, making him growl.

"I guess I have no choice." The whole crowd watched in anticipation as Allen was pulled up to Kanda's eye level, before Kanda engaged him in a heated kiss. The crowd cheered loudly, as well as a few distinct shouts.

"Yay! The prince has kissed the princess!"

"Encore encore!"

"YEA! SCREW YOURSELF BANDIT BOOKMAN!" Allen could do nothing as his lips stayed glued to the other one. He tried shoving, but it was useless as Kanda only pressed deeper into the kiss. And the crowd was only feeding Kanda's hunger to continue, so he had no choice. The curtains closed, ending the scene.

* * *

><p>Tiedoll smiled at everyone happily.<p>

"That was a great show! Remind me to choose you all when we have another play, which is two months from now!" Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave.

Allen began to walk away, walking outside the school building and sitting on the first few steps. Kanda seated himself next to him, but he didn't lash out.

"Sorry moyashi." Allen shrugged.

"Its fine. Besides," he said, turning to Kanda. "I really enjoyed myself. Whether it was playing a dog or cross dressing, it was enjoyable." He said, a genuine smile on his face. Kanda looked like he was taken back for a moment, but grunted in reply.

"Whatever. I don't care anyway." Kanda said coldly. Allen blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" Kanda glared at him, his blue eyes leaving a chilly feeling on his spine.

"You know what I mean. Who would want to be friends with a monster? Besides, we weren't friends in the first place."

"Neither was I." Lavi appeared, twirling his hammer between his fingers. "You're a psychopath. You don't need friends." Allen's gaze darkened.

**'I told you.'**

Allen gave himself a good punch in the forehead, leaving the other two confused. Neah spoke loudly.

**"What the hell Allen?! That hurt like crazy!" **Allen glared.

"You didn't tell me anything. I already knew." Allen said, but his tone belied his expression, the tears quickly running down his face. Kanda glared at him again.

"See? You're a total nut case, talking to yourself. The only reason I hung around you was because I wanted to know more about this 'new kid'. But I've known enough already. You're sick." He spat, sounding as disgusted as he could. Lavi sighed.

"Let's go Kanda." He said. Allen chuckled to himself. "What the heck is wrong with you?" Lavi said boredly.

"You hear that Neah? They don't think you're real, they think I'm just talking to myself. You're real, aren't you? I know you are, right?"

**"Of course I am. Of course I'm real Allen." **Kanda and Lavi spun around, seeing another figure next to Allen. The dark silhouette hung over Allen, an ever present grin reaching up to the blank white eyes. Allen smiled, hugging the silhouette.

"See? He's totally real. But anyways," he turned to the golden golem. "Play it Tim." Timcampy opened his mouth widely, playing a small recording. Kanda and Lavi stared in shock.

"I knew already. I knew all of it was fake. But why didn't I say anything? I just wanted to see if you would change. But you can't. Humans are incapable of changing so quickly. Right Neah?" Neah nodded glaring sharply at the two. Allen smirked and petted Timcampy on the head.

"I can always trust you two." He said to both the golem and silhouette. Kanda blinked in astonishment. Neah glared at him.

**"Yeah, you dirty samurai. Do I look like some damn magic trick now?! You two seriously don't know what you're messing with. C'Mon Allen. Let's call Tyki and Road." **

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to Lulubell. Lavi's eyes bulged out.

"STRIKE!" Lulubell ignored him, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Huh? Miss Lulubell?!" Lulubell adjusted her shades and snarled.

"I won't tolerate anyone disrespecting my little brother." Allen gave a large grin, his eyes shining a brilliant gold once more.

"Moyashi...!" Allen turned around.

"What? What do you want?" Kanda bit his lip.

"That's what I thought. You got what you wanted. You found something out about me. I don't care. Not at all. C'mon Lulubell, Skin is gonna eat all the cake." Lulubell nodded. Timcampy bared his teeth before spinning around. Lavi and Kanda stood staring. Kanda turned back towards the school.

"Let's go Lavi. We've gotta find someone who knows about the Moyashi." Lavi stared incredulously.

"Are you serious?! I thought we were done with this now!" Kanda spun around.

"You fucking baka usagi, don't you see? He already knew about us! And besides, I can't live with feeling guilty like this. The moyashi didn't deserve it. And I hate to say it, but he's only interested me more." Lavi glared.

"Then do it by yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! This do totally didn't turn out how I wanted! But yeah, Kanda is changing, but Lavi is still a bitch. And if you thought Chaoji was mean, wait until later! He's gonna become even worse. Yea, this story is taking a drama filled swerve. But I hope you all continue to read and review, and I apologize for the late update! And now its time for Miranda and Krory to show up and become Allen's true friends! If anyone wants Lenalee to be a good character, tell me now. Because I think she should be. Everyone interprets her as mean, but to be honest, she was the only one who actually bothered to see Allen off when he left the Black Order. Read the manga, its in there. And please continue reading!<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	13. Change: Part 1 of Day 3

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 13: Change Part 1 of Day 3

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is here once again. Now, there will be a great change in Allen's personality(like there hasn't been many XD)and this chapter will be the start of Lenaven! You know, Lavi and Lenalee ship? Yea. I actually like those two together. I also thought it would be weird to have a YaoiYuri ship as well as a het ship in one story, but it actually isn't! So here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Here you go Timcampy." Allen muttered, stuffing a donut in Timcampy's maw. The two were currently rested on top of their home, Timcampy in his released form. His tail swished violently, blowing air left and right. A full moon shone in the sky, light radiating off of Allen's pale skin. Gold eyes stared outward tiredly, and they would occasionally close.<p>

"Shounen, go to bed." Tyki appeared next to him, and Allen gave a sharp glare.

"Timcampy." Tyki stood as Timcampy's tail aimed for his face, he allowed it to pass through him.

"Shounen..." Allen blinked then sighed.

"I can't Tyki...there's too much on my mind."

"You're thinking about what happened aren't you?" Allen nodded, his eyes going back to silver as they filled with tears.

"Tyki..." Allen said, his lower lip quivering. Tyki sighed as he already felt Allen's arms tighten around his waist.

"Yes Shounen?"

"I don't understand! Its not fair! I try to be nice to them...what have I ever done? I know I killed a few people, and I may be a bit weird, but its not fair! Whenever I attempt to open myself up a bit, people start attacking me!" He clutched onto Tyki tightly. "Tyki...promise me something..."

"Anything for you Shounen."

"Don't leave me alone."

"I never would." Tyki smiled softly at Allen who had already looked up to stare into his golden eyes. He held his face up, running his thumb across Allen's cheek.

**"NEITHER WOULD I ALLEN." **Neah suddenly appeared behind the two, giving Tyki a sharp smack to the head.

"Shit...ow..." Tyki grumbled. Timcampy shifted, making Tyki stumble a bit. Allen smiled.

"I know you wouldn't in uncle." The Earl suddenly appeared between them all, smirking.(**A/N: I mean if he could. He has the permanent face you know XD)**

"Time for bed Allen-chan." Allen frowned, before pouting.

"Fine. C'mon Timcampy." Timcampy shook his head, baring his teeth.

"Fine. You can keep watch. But don't start attacking my window." Allen closed his eyes, the black taking over his skin, making the red scar much more noticeable. Tyki smirked and followed after him. The Earl and Neah stared at each other, before hitting sudden realization.

"Neah, what was Allen-kun wearing?"

**"Um...tank top...shorts, that's pretty much-HOLY CUCUMBERS TYKI IS GOING TO RAPE HIM IN HIS SLEEP!"** Neah dashed into the house, leaving the Earl to sigh to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back At School)<strong>

Allen appeared at the front of the school building once again. His eyes narrowed into a bored glare.

"I freaken hate this place. And can you stop spying on me Tyki?" Tyki smirked.

"Just remember, be as malicious as you want towards people." Golden eyes flickered, and he grinned.

"Don't tell me twice. Now piss off, I don't wanna be late." Allen said. "And tell Road we'll play with her dolls tonight." Tyki nodded, before walking over to his car and speeding away.

Allen continued to walk, until he bumped into a blue haired samurai.

"Who was that?" Kanda asked rudely. Allen smirked.

"My boyfriend." Kanda's eyes widened. "Dumbass. He's just my older brother. Now if you'll excuse me." Allen stepped around him, continuing on to the school. He stopped before spinning around.

"C'mon Tim." The golem flew past Kanda, baring its teeth lightly, before speeding ahead.

* * *

><p>Lavi sat at his desk, glaring into space. He failed to notice the dainty hand waving in front of his eyes.<p>

"Lavi!" Lavi snapped to attention to see Lenalee leaning over his desk.

"Hi Lenalee."

"I just wanted to say, you did really good in the play yesterday! Even though I didn't get to finish my role. But it was still fun." Lavi nodded absent-mindedly. She smiled once more.

"By the way, have you seen Allen?"

"I haven't seen that freak." He snapped back immediately, leaving her to gaze over him suspiciously.

"I don't know what happened, but whatever. Please resolve. I hate to see you guys fight." She smiled softly before returning to her seat.

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime, and Allen was sitting at a table by himself.<p>

Whispers did not go unheard.

"So now the freaks a cross dresser."

"How did the change him so quickly?"

"That's just sick."

Allen snapped his fork in half, growling lowly.

"I can hear them all damn it. Ever learned the word subtle?"

"I'm s-s-sorry!" He blinked, glancing up at the voice. A girl with black eyeliner and short brown hair stood at his table. She wore an outfit similar to Lenalee's, but the skirt was a bit longer.

"You here to tease me too?"

"N-N-No! Its just...its just that you were by y-yourself! And I was wondering if you wanted anyone to join you..." He blinked at her, eyes flickering gold. He smiled inwardly.

'I can tell she's a good person...'

"Sure. Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

><p><strong>So now Allen has a true friend! Don't worry, Krory will join too. And I didn't include Chaoji. He's a jerk, so he shouldn't be there all the time. And I am quite sure this is Day 3, since the Theatre arc took up two days...if not I'll just edit it! And this day will continue and end in the next chapter! And a 4 day vacation is coming up after this day finishes, and it'll include a sleepover! I can't wait! And Kanda is now on a mission to regain a relationship with Allen, and maybe even his heart! So anyways, please review!<strong>


	14. The Change Part 2 of Day 3

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 14: The Change Part 2 of Day 3(I think)

* * *

><p><strong>Back with this story, its been quite a while actually, and I feel bad. Well, here we go! Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Miranda smiled to herself and sat down in front of him. He smirked at her. Stuffing food in his mouth again, he smiled.<p>

"So let me ask you something. Are you being fake so you can have more shit to blackmail me with?" Miranda dropped her fork, looking away forlorn.

"Never...I-I could never imagine d-doing that to someone! I-It was just that...I have a problem...and you don't only seem like someone who could be a friend...but someone who could understand." Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Lemme guess, you're just getting your period." She blushed awkwardly, waving her hands frantically.

"Of course not! Please hear me out! P-Please don't be like everyone else!" His eyes widened, surprised by her words. His eyes narrowed, and turned gold.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Well, recently, I just got out of the town I was living! Nobody believes me, but the time was repeating! Cone to find out, it was my innocence! So that's how I was transferred here! But people keep calling me creepy and old! Is it because I wear a long skirt? Is it because I have my hair in a bun?" Allen blinked before smiling.

"Ignore them and just be you. Its that simple. I'm not gonna change myself for some jerk whose opinion is not that important." He said smiling. "Just be yourself!" He said, smiling genuinely. Miranda spun around as blood squirted from her nose, and she used her sleeve to wipe it away.

"T-Thank you very much!"

"Let's go. The bell is about to ring."

* * *

><p>By the time school ended, Allen felt like he was having the time of his life. He had never smiled and laughed so much in one day. Krory and Miranda stood right by his side, chatting away.<p>

"Hey you two. Wanna visit my place?" The two blinked curiously, before nodding with a simple yes. The large car rolled up, leaving them astonished as Tyki stepped out.

"Shounen? Who are they?" Allen gave a lopsided grin.

"Krory. Miranda. Meet my perverse older brother, Tyki. He's a nice guy, so get used to him, okay?"

"Of course Allen-kun! I must give my utmost respect to you!" Allen chuckled a little, and pointed to the seats.

"Get inside."

* * *

><p>(AN: Sorry for the time skips, just really want to focus on the house visit part!)

Tyki parked in front of the house.

"Out everyone." Tyki said as he turned off the car. Krory and Miranda stood up, looking at the vast home. Miranda smiled.

"Y-Your place is very lovely Allen-kun." He smiled at her. Walking up the steps, he knocked on the door.

"Lulubell, open up!" The door unlocked, and all they saw was a cat. It purred and walked inside. Allen smiled to see Road. Miranda gasped and Krory nearly screamed.

"Allen, why are you hanging out with that girl? She s-summoned all the a-a-akuma!" Allen's eyes narrowed darkly.

"I'll have you know, this _girl _is my sister. Dad should be here. And Skin, and Jasdevi." As if on cue, the twins, the Earl, and Skin Bolic showed up. Miranda's face paled, making it blank slate white. Krory bared his teeth, inwardly activating his Innocence. The Earl blinked before sighing.

"I'm sorry if my son caused you any trouble. He's quite wild. But that aside, know that you know of our identity, as well as Allen-kun's, what will you do?" Miranda still stared in shock.

"A-A-Allen?! So you're a N-Noah?! But...h-how...what?" Was all she could mutter and Krory blinked in surprise. He looked down at Miranda, then looked everyone who was staring at him so expectantly.

"I don't see the problem." He stated. Miranda's neck nearly twisted 360 degrees, and everyone stared in shock.

"K-Krory?" Miranda stuttered hesitantly. Krory had a face of determination.

"I may be wrong, but I know Allen is a good person inside. That means his family must be as well! So I will continue to be Allen's friend! As much evil people claim they do, they seem like good people!" Krory proclaimed. Allen sweat dropped.

'Its kind of scary that he doesn't realize that we do kill people...' Miranda also had on a look of determination on.

"I-I believe in what Krory says!" Now everyone's eyes were centered onto Allen, who simply tilted his head to the side, smiled, and spoke,

"Then, for accepting me, we all accept you as our family as well."

* * *

><p>Timcampy bared his teeth as he was forced to lead Kanda and Lavi to the home of the Noahs. Lavi was able to use his fire seal to bind him somehow, so any restraint was quickly treated with temporary burning. Lavi grumbled to himself irritably, and Kanda sighed.<p>

"Oi, Yuu. You owe me even more for this."

"Whatever Usagi."

* * *

><p>The Earl sat station g at the two exorcist, as he finished his story. They stared in awe. Allen sat on the Earl's shoulder, and he smiled down at the two.<p>

"So do you guys plan to sleep over?" He said giving puppy eyes. "Please?" The Earl blinked in shock, choking on the tea he had been currently sipping.

"A-Allen, don' t you think its a bit too soon?"

"Eh~ what makes you think that Dad? They can stay in my room if it bothers you that much!" The Earl sighed, ran a gloved hand through Allen's white hair.

"I-I suppose Allen-kun." Krory and Miranda had stood up, Lulubell calling them or such. The Earl's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Its okay Dad. We can trust them. And if even the slightest problem ensues," Allen's eyes flashed gold, an the fingers of his Innocence claws(that had stretched from behind the Earl)rapped on the coffee table.

"I'll definitely take care of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...Yea no sleepover yet. But however, there will be a Halloween special chapter! Note! The Halloween Special is not part of the actual story or plot.<strong>


	15. Part 3(of the mini arc)4 specials

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 15: Part 3(of the mini arc that's happening)

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! All of you have the permission to kill me right now. Okay?! Go ahead. *waits and nothing happens* Okay. This probably means that anyone who is still reading this story has the patience of a saint and actually is interested enough to wait for a chapter. And I thank you for that. Me and my retarded self did nothing from since the beginning of time all because I was so damn lazy. No Christmas chapter, maybe even no New Year's chapter. And I feel totally horrible, because there was supposed to be a Halloween Chapter! So being the totally nice person that I want to be, at the end of this chapter there will be a Christmas and Halloween omake for my disgusting actions towards my readers. 'Kay? Is that good enough for you? Good! Also, I have the inkling that I night slip into the writer's block pool for this fic, so if you have suggestions, they are more than fucking welcome. So now... *crappy drum roll* Cue a crashed sleepover chapter, since we're starting from where we left off! Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi stood outside the house, staring in awe at the huge cube that stood atop the small house. Kanda's eyes suddenly snapped to attention when Timcampy growled and destroyed the small seal binding him before dashing into a small flap on the door that seemed it was meant for him. Lavi sighed.<p>

"Guess we're gonna have to get in another way. The golden ball of crap was supposed to be bait for Allen." Kanda nodded and Lavi stepped forward, only for Kanda to unsheathe Mugen and stop Lavi from moving. Lavi stared at him questioningly.

"Don't go yet. We've got to wait a bit. It seems really noisy. And that means trouble." Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say Yuu."

"Its _Kanda._"

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...(inside the Noah Residence)<em>

Miranda shivered behind the couch. She glanced up at at the ceiling, which she could barely make out because the lights were off. 'Why did I agree to this?' she thought sadly to herself. She chanced a glance over the couch to view the T.V screen, just in time to catch the monster ripping off half a woman's face. She inwardly screeched and ducked behind the couch.

_Flashblack_

_"Ne, everyone, let's watch a movie!" Allen exclaimed happily, holding up the case for a horror movie. Krory nodded excitedly while Miranda bit her lip in worry._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course!" was Allen's enthusiastic reply as he jumped onto Tyki's shoulders. "C'mon Tyki, join us!" _

_"How about you join me? Upstairs, in my room, in my b-" Miranda squealed as the Earl punched Tyki in the face while taking Allen off his shoulders._

_"Of course we'll watch a movie Allen-kun." _

_Flashback Ends..._

Miranda gawked. 'I wasn't even trying to remember that...' she thought as the sound of viscera and gore splattering emanated from the T.V. She sighed miserably and curled up into a ball. She looked up when the sounds halted, shortly climbing over the couch afterwards.

"Timcampy? Where have you been?" the golem flew around frantically, baring its teeth and flapping its tail. "And why do you smell as if...you've been burned?" The Earl sighed and got up. "I will take the pleasure of finding who has hurt poor Timcampy." Allen stared up in awe, silver eyes shining.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Now go on back to your movie."

* * *

><p>Kanda and Lavi ducked into the bushes as the heard the porchlight flick on and someone standing in the door way. Lavi and Kanda gulped at the large, bulbous figure that stood.<p>

It was the Millenium Earl.

Both clasped a hand over the other's mouth, holding back the urge to allow oxygen through their lungs. The Earl glanced long and hard at the bushes, staring intently. Shrugging, and probably blinking too, though neither could tell due to the moonlight reflecting off his glasses. Before turning around to go back inside, the Earl spoke.

"Don't come back here ever again~" he sang out before he stepped back inside. Both let out a long awaited gasp, breathing harshly.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now laying in the living room in sleeping bags, talking the time away.<p>

"And there was the time that Devitt stole all of Skinn's candy and hit it! Skinn got so angry that he nearly destroyed the entire house!"

Krory laughed. "I'd never want to get on his nerves." Allen chuckled in response.

"Don't worry. After all, Skinn is just a big softy under it anyways. Right?"

Everyone turned to Skinn expectantly. He bit into his lollipop and blinked in confusion before resuming and mumbling something along the lines of 'sweet'. Everyone then turned to the door as the Earl stepped back inside, frowning.

"Unfortunately, Timcampy's captors were nowhere to be seen, so I guess we can't do anything." Allen's eyes glinted dangerously, but he settle for puppy eyes and a pout.

"Aww~ I wanted to torture them..." the Earl flinched but sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"Well, I guess everyone should be getting to bed, alright?" Everyone nodded, and with a clap of his hands, all lights turned off.

* * *

><p>"Yuu...I can't find an entrance."<p>

It was about 12:30 in the morning and Kanda was getting irritated. Lavi kept calling him by his first name, they hadn't found a way in, and he was fucking tired.

'Well of course I'd be tired...its gonna be 1:00 a.m soon and I haven't even spoken to the moyashi.'

"Yuu! Look!" Lavi whispered oh-so quietly. Plants or vines or some other shit Kanda couldn't make out in the dark was connected to the balcony, and a window where the latch was unlocked.

Perfect.

The two started climbing.

* * *

><p>"CUCUMBERS! Huh?" Allen sat up in confusion, only to find that he had a strange dream.<p>

'That dream really was strange...' he thought to himself, reminiscing of evil gummy bears and a cackling tray of fries. 'Never hope that'll happen in real life...' he shuddered. He suddenly wheezed, realizing how parched he was. Moving his messy hair out of his face he stood up. He inwardly grumbled at what he donned, it being only a long shirt(Tyki gave it to him once, trying to get him to sniff it) and his boxers. He shivered slightly. Stepping over a few people, he tugged down the shirt, clutched at his own arms, and glanced around quickly.

'I just hope Tyki doesn't pop up out of anywhere...' he thought as he got a glass of water and drank it quickly. He suddenly flinched when he heard a weird sound emanating from his room. Stomping up the stairs, he huffed in irritation, Timcampy following suit.

'If Tyki is going through my stuff again...' he opened the door and froze as he heard muffled words.

_Intruders._

Was the first word to come to his mind and he quickly snuck to a farther window to peek outside.

Timcampy flew up in defense as he could feel the anger rolling off Allen in waves as he watched the two exorcists clamber their way up. Running to the other window, he opened it and stepped out to the balcony, the ashen gray color taking over his skin and cool silver eyes narrowing into dangerous, burning gold.

"What do you want?" he said angrily.

"Moyashi." Allen skidded back, avoiding Mugen's blade swiftly. He stared down into midnight blue eyes that were glaring, but filled with something he couldn't quite place.

"Hey Sprout." Lavi commented. "What are you doing up? And did you get your little pet back?" Allen snarled.

"I'll have you know that I can stay up as long as I want. And yes, Timcampy is right behind me." said golem sat on Allen's shoulder, baring its teeth at Lavi. "And you were the one who burned him. Anyways, you're lucky Dad isn't awake right now. So just leave al-" Allen was cut off by the 'swoosh' sound of Lavi's hammer.

"Oi moyashi, we just wanna talk."

"He means he wants to talk. I'm doing this because Yuu is my friend." Allen flinched at those words.

"Leave already damn it." Allen clenched his teeth in anger. Ignoring his pleas, Kanda climbed up the balcony, standing face to face with _his_ moyashi. Allen glared at him, ready to equip his Innocence at any given second.

"Moyashi."

"What...what is it?" He said between clenched teeth.

"Do you go to bed like this every night?" Allen looked down and inwardly shrieked.

'Shit, shit shit...I can't believe this...'

"You can't believe what?"

Allen was screaming inside his head. 'Did I just say that out loud?!'

"Yea. And just now you spoke out loud again." Allen ran his hand through his snow white hair and sighed.

"Leave. Before I get in trouble."

"No, I need to fight you moyashi. And you should really get some clothes on."

"God damn it, you bastard!" Allen exclaimed lividly. "I don't care right now! Just get out before I get in trouble!"

"I said I want to fight you moyashi. Toughen up, get a backbone, grow an inch or two. Just fight me." Allen was fuming by now.

"You want a fight?! I'll give you a damn fight!" Allen retracted his fist before swinging at Kanda, hitting him square in the jaw. Kanda replied with just as much ferocity, kneeing him in the stomach. Allen tumbled to the ground, before rolling to barely miss Mugen's blade near his cheek. He quickly activated the parasitic claw to deflect another attack, both weapons locked onto each other, giving time for each one of them to give each other a heated gaze. Allen then quickly thanked whoever created nighttime, for only his gold eyes shone. He stared into the icy midnight blue orbs that threatened to drown him, but he didn't look away.

Allen Walker never looked away.

The stalemate ended as Kanda proceeded to trip Allen, causing Allen to have to jump back and avoid another attack from Mugen. He soon realized his mistake as he felt the impact of Lavi's hammer crushing into his back. Allen coughed slightly.

"Hope you didn't forget about me, moyashi." Allen let himself get cut on the cheek, and he yelped in slight pain. By now, he'd probably sing a song to put the bastards to sleep, but he had realized his throat had been dry recently, and he found it strange.

So no singing.

Combat would have to do.

But fate decided to step in and not shit on the whitette for once, and this was proved by Timcampy flying in front of Mugen's tip...

To pitifully crash to the ground.

So yeah. Fate probably had diarrhea today. Allen stared in shock, looking at Timcampy, one of his wings cut off completely. Kanda halted, watching the scene.

That was it.

Timcampy was injured not once, but _twice _in one _mother fucking day._ He wasn't tolerating anymore of this.

Even if he couldn't sing, he would do something. Using his normal hand, he picked up the fallen Timcampy and placed him on the window sill.

"You really want a fight...BaKanda?"

Kanda swallowed dryly. "I'm sure that's what I asked for, moyashi."

* * *

><p>Kanda held up Mugen, getting into a fighting position. What he didn't expect was Allen unequipping his Innocence and walking towards him. He watched with trained eyes as Allen traced a finger up the blade, smiling. Kanda could only stare in shock as Mugen cracked slowly and shattered.<p>

He didn't see the punch coming either.

Kanda skidded on his face, letting out a gutteral growl, rubbing the bruise while looking at Mugen's broken pieces. Allen glared sharply, golden eyes slightly more terrifying.

"Now LEAVE. Unless you want me to kill you. Which I actually would love to do...only the fact that its my damn house and its too late to clean up a fucking mess. Now leave." Kanda slowly collected the pieces of Mugen, and jumped down from the balcony, but not before whispering something in Allen's ear.

"This isn't over, _Allen._" Allen glanced curiously yet irritatedly. He watched the two leave, hearing murmurs of 'stupid usagi' and 'not done yet'. Turning back to the window, he froze in place. There sat Tyki, sitting on his window sill next to the injured Timcampy.

"Care to explain?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE 1<strong>

Kanda slowly collected the pieces of Mugen and jumped down from the balcony, but not before whispering in Allen's ear.

"Your boxers are down to your knees right now moyashi." Allen looked down before screaming and passing out from embarassment.

* * *

><p><strong>(ULTRA LATE)Halloween Special!<strong>

Kanda stepped into the party, looking around at all his friends. Lavi hopped up to him excitedly, _literally._

The stupid usagi was literally dressed as a stupid usagi. He had huge white rabbit ears perched on his ears, and they seriously weren't looking like a headband.

"Yep, Yuu-chan! Their totally real!" putting emphasis, he turned around, showing the fluffy white ball of a tail.

"Finally found you." Lavi stopped in the middle of his rabbit dance, and turned around to see Tyki staring him down with hungry eyes. Kanda snickered and shoved Lavi forward.

"Hope you're good at taking care of wild animals." Lavi was now struggling wildly as Tyki held him down, staring at him with a rape face on. Before anda left Tyki said,

"If you're looking for Allen, he's near the food table."

Kanda face palmed, of course he'd be there. The idiot.

He was surprisingly easy to spot, but his outfit was quite strange.

He looked like a Timcampy.

A _silver _Timcampy.

He had the same cross symbol that the golden golem had across its face. He also had little horns, as well as wings, and the long tail as well, which, had startled Kanda once again, looked genuinely real. Allen looked at him and grinned.

"Hey BaKanda! You have got to try this cookie! Its so good~" he dragged out and smiled. Kanda only stared.

"What's with the outfit moyashi?"

"Well~ I had the choice of a promiscuous maid, but there's no way in bloody hell I would've worn that. So I chose this."

Kanda felt blood pressure up in his nose. Allen in a maid outfit would be undeniably hot. But seeing him with wings and a tail as if he were some rare species, was something that he would never pass up. Grabbing Allen by the tail, which resulted in yells and shouts of 'Bakanda' and 'you retarded arse', he dragged him outside to the front steps of the academy. Allen grinned at him sheepishly, which Kanda thought was slightly out of character, and pulled out candy.

"Pay attention BaKanda." popping a piece of candy in his mouth, he threw his hands around Kanda's shoulders.

And kissed him.

_Hard._

Kanda only stared in disbelief, but slowly got used to it. Ready to take the advantage, he pushed Allen down, but another surprise smacked him in the face.

The flavor of lemon reached his mouth as a small tongue pushed the candy into his mouth. Pulling away, Allen smiled.

"Happy Halloween BaKanda."

* * *

><p><strong>(LATE)Christmas Special<strong>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" two voices rang out, and Kanda turned his head to see Neah and Tyki.

"What do you guys want? I was talking to the moyashi."

Said moyashi was clinging onto Kanda for dear life in a drunken like state.

Probably because of the eggnog.

"Why is my baby brother like that?" Tyki questioned.

"The eggnog. Now piss off." Allen giggled drunkenly, causing the three males to blush slightly before getting back to their original conversation. Slowly, Kanda realized even more people were surrounding him with angry looks on their faces. Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, even Komui.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DRAGGING STUDENTS UNDER THE MISTLETOE! SHAME ON YOU KANDA!" KAnda (finally) decided to look up, seeing mistletoe hanging up above them. Without thinking, he grabbed Allen's round face and smashed their lips together. Even in his drunken state, Allen's eyes widened, but within seconds his was a blushing, hot puddle of lust. He panted loudly, a blush staining his cheeks. A gunshot sounded in the air, revealing Cross.

"YOU! LANDING A HAND ON MY LOWLY SLAV-I MEAN SUBORDINATE! DIE!" he shot more. Kanda grabbed Allen and made a mad dash, making everyone chase after him.

* * *

><p>Now outside, Kanda stared at the moyashi who stared back at him. Before Kanda could speak, Allen placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips.<p>

"Merry Christmas..B-BaKanda..." he muttered, blushing furiously. Kanda only smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>NEW YEARS SPECIAL<strong>

"BONZAI!" Everyone yelled loudly.

"10 more seconds! Let's count! 10...9...8..."

Smirking, Kanda hugged Allen while capturing his lips. Allen freaked out, thrashing wildly.

"..5...4...3...2...1!" Kanda finally pulled after the countdown finished, leaving a panting Allen who glared furiously.

"What the HELL was that for BaKanda?! I couldn't even breathe!" Kanda only smirked.

"Now I can say that I kissed you for a year. You can say it if you want to also." Smoke literally came out of Allen's face as he blushed darker than a tomato.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if they were short, but what can I say? HAPPY NEW YEAR! OKAY! ^_^ <strong>


	16. Aftermath

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter 16: Aftermath

* * *

><p><strong>HI EVERYONE! Its been forever since I updated, but I'm sure I've got a few loyal people that waited, right? *crickets chirping* Well, I guess not. But anyways, to those who are, I hope that you've got some patience because after this one, I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. But yea, I hope that you all still like this story and will continue reading it. ^_^ Onward with the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what was that all about?" Tyki asked once again. Allen and Tyki both sat at the table in Allen's room, staring each other down. Tyki only watched in amusement as Allen stared blankly down at the injured Timcampy who was making pained whimpers. Allen sighed, looking up at Tyki.<p>

"Please get Dad. I doubt I can fix this myself." Tyki only nodded and walked out of the room. Allen crouched down and looked at Timcapy, stroking its head with his index finger.

"I'm really sorry Timcampy...I don't know what's wrong with me." Timcapy growled, but allowed Allen to continue. "I've been getting ahead of myself. Thinking about stupid things like romance and friendship...and in the process I've been hurting so many of those close to me." Timcampy was now sitting up on his tiny legs, and without hesitation, spat in Allen's face.

"What's the big idea Timcampy?!" The golem turned its head. "Its my fault for being such an idiot! I haven't been helping anyone with the way I've been acting. My family probably hates me now, I probably won't be able to return to that stupid Exorcism school, and I'll be cooped up in here like some animal until I slowly lose my insanity. Like, who has ever heard of a Noah going to a school for exorcists?! Its so stupid! Its hard not to try and kill people on the spot, you've gotta pretend like you're some angel that takes whatever people say because if you get too angry you'll end up making half the place covered in blood!" Timcampy snarled. "I mean, I have nothing against being a Noah, don't get me wrong, but..." he looked down, a tear slipping from his eye.

"Why is it that I can only be friends with one side?" Timcampy hissed in pain, rolling to the floor.

"Timcampy?!"

"He'll be fine Allen-kun." Allen looked up to see the Earl standing next to him, along with Tyki and Lulubell. Lulubell picked him up slowly and carefully and examined the damage.

"The wing can easily be reconnected with a little time. Don't worry." The Earl spoke again.

"Allen, we need to talk." Allen only nodded. Lulubell and Tyki silently moved themselves from the room.

"Allen...is that what you truly feel?" The Earl asked, looking somewhat forlorn. Allen nodded quietly.

"You can't say you've never felt that Dad. Don't you hate being ostracized? Isn't it irritating? Doesn't it just make you want to _kill?"_ The Earl sighed.

"Allen, there's nothing we can do. But don't worry, I'll take care of it." The Earl said softly. Allen blinked.

"How would you do that? Didn't you just say that-" Allen was quickly cut off.

"Think nothing of it. Just know that something is going to be done."

* * *

><p>It was now 7:00 in the morning, and the guest were on their way.<p>

"Thank you for having us over Allen-san!" Miranda called out, and Krory simply waved at the family, who kindly waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this short chapter, I just had to end it here, for the sake of not spoiling anything for the next chapter, which I've decided to start on! So please hang tight dear readers!<strong>


	17. Notice! Please Read!

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter: Important Notice

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE<strong>

Hello all you wonderful people that decided to follow this story and keep up with it! I have good and bad news! Which one do you prefer to hear first? *laughs* Like you have a choice right now! Anyways, bad news first!

Unfortunately, I am in summer school. And hey, its not because I'm stupid. Its because I'm lazy as heck. So for the entire July, that's what I've been doing, so I haven't been updating much. Second set of bad news! I have lost inspiration for this story! But I have not given up. Until my academics have been corrected, this will not be updated.

Good news! I will be updating this when summer school ends for me, which is July 29th! So expect an update that day! By then I will be back into gear! And I'll have a nice long chapter for you guys to read. It will probably delve into Kanda's realization of his affection for Allen, and quite possibly a gateway to some Lavi and Tyki shipping! I know I said I'd ship him with Lenalee, but I really can't. Hell, in fact, it'll be a little fight. And you guys get to choose! Does he go with Tyki, or does he go with Komui? (Please don't ask me why, I just suddenly started shipping it.)

I'm pretty sure you guys don't wanna hear anymore, because hey, you're thought process is probably, 'If she can write out this stupid author's note chapter, then she can actually update the fucking story!' So I'm sorry about this. I didn't wanna leave anyone in the dark though to be honest. So yeah...I sorta could be updating. But I've got a whole lot of things on my plate to be honest, so yeah! July 29th. 10 more days! You guys can wait!

And if ya haven't heard, the D-Gray Man manga is back up! The mangaka finally got over his sickness! It was affecting her hands, so she couldn't draw. But she's past it now! And the manga is gonna be on a roll! I hope you guys are excited!

Thanks for taking the time to read too. If you did.

-With awesomeness, OrangeTabby101


	18. ANOTHER BIG NOTICE

Black Order: Exorcism Training Academy

Chapter: (I don't even fucking know at this point)

Fandom: D-Gray Man

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE<strong>!

Hey there to those who still follow this! Just wanna say that I'm so sorry for not updating. So many things got in the way and everything is just a big mess!

But firstly...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL YOU PEOPLE**

Aren't you all glad that you've made it through another year! Because that's something to be proud of! And an even bigger notice!

D-GRAY MAN IS COMING BACK AS AN ANIME AGAIN! ISN'T THAT AWESOME! ARE YOU HYPE BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL AM!

And nobody was expecting it either! Some people just thought that 'its gonna stop at the manga, there's no way that its gonna come back as an anime' BUT THEY WERE PROVED WRONG!

And the graphics look so fresh and beautiful and they've all got their new exorcist uniforms and-

Okay I need to stop before I die.

Hopefully, there's still hope for this story, but its definitely going to end soon, unfortunately! And thanks to all those people who reviewed all the way! 74 freaking reviews?! I didn't even notice it either.

Thankfully, since I have a better phone, I'll be able to update straight from here, so updates for all my stories should be coming in fast!

-OrangeTabby101


End file.
